


I Saw You Fly

by RedRosie (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avatar mentions, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Clumsy Louis, Constellation, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry loves nature, I just put cuddling in between smut tags I love me too, M/M, Napoleon - Freeform, Nature, Sensitive Ears, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Stubborn Louis, Swimming, Tea, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Louis, Zodiac, background story of cat, bit of both, carefree harry, enjoy nature, foot in sink, haha Britt stop, harry flies, harry has a cat, harry lives in a little house, he does, he lets it slip once, if you know what i mean, it's calm so breath in slowly, larry - Freeform, louis thinks Harry is a prince, louis trips, nature hates Louis, quite generous, soulmate shit, starry night sky fluff, yorkshire tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedRosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And how do you know I have two left feet? Excuse you, I look out. I've got great balance too.' He said, knowing he obviously did have two left feet but he liked to give nature the fault of it. Which was exactly what Prince Harold just said. </p><p>  <i>Fuck, I don't need this man to outsmart me too</i></p><p>'You should have, your backpack looks twice your weight Mr. Trip Over Roots, Fall Into Water, Slip Out Of Trees <i>Excuse you</i>, I look out™' </p><p>Louis could make a name for Harry too, but that included too many words that would show his gay. And he thought this name was worse enough. He rolled his eyes as he started the machine. He was blessed with a mother who taught him how to sew.</p><p>'As I said, nature hates me.' He went by his statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamtopshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamtopshelf/gifts).



> Made this, inspired by a conversation with a lil shit named Jed. 
> 
> I want to thank my dear friend Stephanie, whom I gifted this work to, for her support of basically everything in this story. For hearing my frustrations about who tops, which I didn't mention in the tags. She's a real sweetheart.
> 
> I also want to thank Annabel, my best friend, who I could talk to about my ideas and even if she wouldn't listen, I could still throw my heart on a plate to.
> 
> It's AU, of course. Do not claim the characters, work of pure fiction blablabla.. You know the drill otherwise you wouldn't read this anyway, perverted fuck.
> 
> No for real, it has a lot of fluff, and I loved making this, listening to country music while singing along, so if you get a country-ish feeling, you're welcome.
> 
> I made up a story about the cat Napoleon, I don't mean to make anyone feel uncomfortable with it, if it in any possible way did. 
> 
> If you were wondering which music I listened to, 
> 
> Take Me Home, Country Roads  
> Jolene  
> Cowboy take me away  
> Any man of mine
> 
> Were great inspirations for this story.
> 
> Date me.  
> Have fun reading.

Harry could stare hours at it. He could always look at it, and never get enough of it. This was it.

The ultimate, most perfect place on earth. Right between the mountains.

Right there, he stood in a great meadow, the sun changing from yellow to orange, low between the mountains, colouring the grain gold, blinding him on the spot, but he didn't look away from the sun.

At this exact spot, he lost all his worries, he knew there and then that this was how he wanted to spend his life, and he let it go. He was there, in this moment, _right there_.. 

He let himself fall backwards, in the grain on the ground, and saw the colour of the sky above him, it was a periwinkle blue with some stars already showing, even though it was still on the verge of clear, and as you followed the periwinkle colour towards the sun, it changed into a light, soft pink, to a warm orange, and Harry sighed through his nose.

He could not believe he was in this moment, in this meadow, mountains high all around him, he could only sea hills of golden meadows around him, only the stars in the sky above him, only smell the scent of a peaceful summer night, the warmth on his skin. There were no ends to this freedom.. To this overwhelming feeling of rest.. And he laughed. He laughed, so happy, and feeling all this brightness in his gut, making him want to _run_..

So he stood up, looking at the sun between the mountains miles ahead of him, and the endless golden meadows, and he ran..

His bare feet in contact with the warm ground as he ran and felt the feeling inside him increase to a point of happiness he didn't knew he could have, his heartbeat so fast as he ran towards the sun and he laughed, he laughed while he ran, feeling the wind in his face, feeling the golden grain brush passed him as he only ran faster, the contact to the earth so _real_. He felt a tingling in his throat as he screamed with joy. No one could ever take this moment from him! 

The sun was shining on him, lighting up his long brown wavy hair that waved in the wind, lightning up his sun-kissed skin, his rosy cheeks as he ran, his red blouse open, his denim shorts outworn and loose. He was running towards the horizon.

He could run forever, stamina never ending as he looked up to the sky, meeting an eagle flying just above him, flying in the same direction. And it was _overwhelming_. The eagle was lightened by the sun that shone upon him, and it was guiding Harry. 

It was then that Harry knew, he was flying, he wasn't aware anymore of how his feet were unstoppable, he was flying to the only thing that mattered in the world.

_Flying towards the horizon_

Freedom.

 

\--

Backpacking in the mountains seemed like a great idea. At least until there was a storm, then it was kind of not such a great idea.

And Louis had to find that out the hard way, by trying to put up his tent on the only flat area on that fucking mountain while the wind was so hard it could practically blow his tiny figure off the mountain. His legs were immensely sore, his mood even more sore as he needed to pin down his tent, but hit his thumb with the hammer. 

'Fuck!' He screamed, no one in hell able to hear him on this fucking uninhabited wild mountain. Lucky enough he had a permit for that. But that didn't fucking matter right now. As if anyone would come up in this fucking storm to tell him what to do.

And he swear if someone even _tried_ they might go missing under mysterious circumstances that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

He sucked his thumb into his mouth, thinking it couldn't get worse.

Boy was he wrong.

The rain choose that moment to pour down on him, and the wind choose that moment to flare up and blow his tent in the air, and his foot chose that moment to slip in the mud underneath him as he fell on his back, his fall blocked by his too big fucking backpack. 

He wanted to scream, but knowing it wouldn't help at all he just sighed and stood up as quick as he could (please imagine Louis's trying to stand up with a big backpack on his back that weighs him down, resembling a struggling turtle on its back) 

He looked around, seeing his tent had been blown into a fucking tree, and he had to climb the tree to get it. 

Backpacking in the mountains _seemed_ like a great idea. It really did.

Being alone in the nature was something Louis had looked forward to, something he had dreamed about, and had worked for. And bit by bit he learned that maybe Nature hadn't looked forward to it.

He had learned now that trees often liked to snap their twigs in his face, and let their roots come to surface to let his feet get caught behind it. He had learned rocks liked to hid somewhere to meet his toes when he walked barefooted. He had learned that little rivers he had to pass liked to have slippery rocks for him to walk on. He had learned that the weather liked to be the exact opposite of what he needed.

And honestly what did he do to deserve it? 

Maybe he was a little moody now and then, maybe he cursed at the weather too much every now and then, maybe he had been too stubborn to listen to his mother when she gave him advice about love. He didn't know honestly.

He slipped out of the tree that was slippery because of the rain. 

'Well _fuck you_ too!' He yelled at the tree.

The tree didn't response.

_Rude_

He then climbed in the tree again, having no choice, this time successful. He retrieved his tent as he now carefully climbed down, looking out for anything that might cause him to fall. 

He was back on the ground, for once not fucking up and he punched his fist in the air victoriously. No one would see that anyway.. 

He then pinned the tent into the ground too, setting it up strategically, opening out of the wind. And then when he finally put it up, the storm stopped. And he groaned. _Right on fucking time._ He thought sarcastically. He didn't even want to pay attention to it. Glad he could finally go into his tent.

But he was wrong again. Because his tent had a big fucking slash in it, and the wind was blowing through it. He crawled into the tent and could put his fucking head right through it. Seeing the tree he just got his tent out victoriously.

'What are you laughing at?' He snapped at the tree as he now aggressively stepped out of his tent and and unharnessed it. He had to sew this. But for now he needed a sleeping place, which meant..

He could tie up his hammock.. Or find himself some nice grass or a dry tree. 

He sighed as he sat down on the wet ground. He didn't really care, it was summer, and not cold at all. He sucked on his thumb, looking at it every now and then, seeing his nail turn blue. He sighed out through his nose, now looking up to the sky.

It was opening up. The sun already low, the clouds drifting away as if there hadn't even been a storm seconds ago. And he saw he was on the edge of the mountain, he could look down at a valley, a valley full of grain, great meadow fields covered in grain. He saw a little house there too. Maybe he could go there, see if anyone could give him some sewing material. Because he didn't really have it. And honestly he hadn't expected his tent to break this soon. 

Maybe he was a little unprepared.. But he.. Might just learn from that. He tried to stay positive even though he was clearly on team _the glass is half empty_. His mom had always told him to stay positive and he didn't want to disappoint her. After all he had convinced her time and time again that he could do this. Go out there and discover the nature.

If he made a walk for it now, maybe he would get there in an hour or two. Given his legs, possibly three. There was a chance there might not be anyone there, on top of that. Was he willing to take his chances? He groaned and threw his head back, looking up to the sky, seeing some stars were visible even though the sky wasn't even that dark yet. Fuck, it would get dark soon, he had to make a choice. Or, tie up his hammock and sleep and get mosquito bites all over.. Or he could go to that little house, pray someone was there and had a spare room, and sewing material.. Or at least knew where he could get it.

Then he heard a faded sound, something muffled, and he tilted his head back to the valley, seeing a tiny figure run, run in through the valley. He couldn't quite make out if it was a girl or a boy, but it was running, it was too far away. But he thought that maybe that person was living in the house.. Most definitely, it was in the middle of nowhere. 

Why was the person running through the meadows though, and more importantly _why weren't they tripping?_. He could see they were running pretty hard, he was sure if it were him some convenient rock would have been there. But no this stranger was practically flying through the fucking meadows, looking like the fucking nature was made for them. 

He stood up and collected his stuff. He took his chances. Starting to walk, and head off to the little house. Hoping that Nature Wonder would fly home before he came knocking on their door.  
\--

Harry came back from his flight, laughing at how the hare were sprinting around him and the sound of crickets filled his ears. The sun was almost down now, and casted his shadow in front of him, as he had his back turned towards the sun. His shadow was long and he made a few silly hand gestures. He liked the butterfly a lot. His heartbeat still in his throat, his body pleasantly warm, and now cooling down bit by bit. His vision was blurred by a big black spot from looking into the sun too much, but he knew where he was going.

He knew the exact place of the little wooden house he had come to love more than anything. His feet following his tracks blindly. He had flown to the horizon and back, his stamina giving out at some point a few meadows ago. Everyday, he could fly a little further, a little higher, a little faster, a little longer. Everyday was another day, and everyday was a gift.

He never once regretted escaping from his planned out future, his city life. Not once. He knew exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. It was living here, living right in this place where the sun shone the longest, where the grass was the greenest, and the wind was the strongest. 

He reached his home, opening the door and stepping inside. The red brown old wood warmed up by the last rays of the sun. He decided to leave the door open as he stepped in. His cat lying on a pillow, purring contently, on the same coloured couch. He breathed in the smell of his home, campfire and fresh grass, summer evenings. He looked down at his feet who were black once again from running. It was all dry though. So he walked to the counter of his kitchen and swayed his leg up, placing his foot in the sink, washing his foot. He also thought maybe there were some leaves and grain pieces in his hair from lying down. But he would shower later. Maybe.

'Ehm.. Hello?' He heard. And at first he thought he might have imagined it, because _no one_ came here. But as he turned his head he saw a stranger in his doorway, looking tired and breathing heavily with a big backpack Harry was sure weighed more than the petit man himself.

\--

_Sink.._

This Nature Wonder's foot was in a sink.

He looked up to the Nature Wonder, and _oh._ Unexpected. It was a man.. A young man, with long wavy/curly brown hair and sun kissed skin, with rosy cheeks from the wind and the sun, and probably from running like a lunatic through the meadows.. His jawline was strong and there was just a little, little stubble there on his face. 

Louis wondered why a man like this wasn't on some magazine cover in a suit, instead of in a little wooden house with his foot in a sink.

Even though maybe he would be on the cover of a magazine with his foot in a sink because it somehow looked artistic too. And the title would be **Nature Wonder in his natural habitat**. And there would be an exclusive photo shoot of him where he also had his other foot in the sink. And the interview questions would be something like _'So Nature Wonder, what is a hot fucking gorgeous man like you doing here, besides running through meadows and putting your feet in your sink?'_

The man's eyes were slightly widened and Louis wanted to walk right up and slap him in his face because fucking _green eyes._ What a fucking joke. 

This guy was your average fairytale prince _besides the part where his foot was still in the same fucking sink_. Fucking gorgeous hair, strong jawline, tall, muscled but not too muscled, sun kissed light skin that looked soft and touchable, his stubble making him rough, his lips rosy and lush, his legs to die for. But that wasn't enough.

 _No_ this man just _happened_ to have _fucking_ green eyes. As if it wasn't enough. Something about him seemed oddly familiar though, but not in a way he had met him before. Because he sure as hell wouldn't have forgotten.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had said hello, but the man seemed paralysed in his tracks as he just eyed him with those big doe eyes. So he sighed as he grabbed his backpack and set it down, groaning at the weight-loss. His legs quivering from walking too much.

'I was.. I'm sorry for scaring you.. Eh, sir. I'm backpacking and I kind of broke my tent in the storm. I was wondering if you maybe had something I can sew the slash with? Sorry for interrupting.. Your.. Well, I don't know why your foot is in your sink..' He stated, waving his hand, motioning up and down to the man's stance.

The fairytale prince now looked at his foot and got it out, grabbing a towel to dry his foot before standing. Louis now looked at his other foot, it was dark, probably from running.

Oh. Of course, stupid.

He turned to Louis with a friendly smile, calm and _fuck_ Louis was melting, was he melting? He was. 'Sure, I have a sewing kit.. I was just washing my feet.' He said.

And as if it was even fucking necessary to be more attractive, his voice was like fucking rough campfire wood, covered in honey, intense as the horizon that was almost disappearing behind the mountains. 

Louis just nodded, not sure what to say. But the man seemed at ease right now. And he held out his hand. Louis grabbed it and noted the man's hand, _which had a ridiculous amount of rings_ , was significantly bigger than his. And boy he loved big hands.. They were also much warmer than his, his grip strong. 

''m Harry..' He said. And Louis had to fight back the urge to swallow as he shook the man's - _Harry's_ \- hand. 'Louis.. Tomlinson.' He said, doubtfully adding his surname. They let go and Louis was kind of relieved.

Not because their hands let go, but because the fairytale prince model magazine foot in sink guy with the rough campfire wood glazed in honey calm voice's name was _Harry_. Just Harry. Because to be honest it wouldn't have shocked him if his name was something like Prince Harold Alexander Francois XII.

'So backpacking? You must be tired then, I'll make you some tea, sit down please, make yourself at home. Don't accidentally sit down on Napoleon. I'll get that kit..' He said as he first walked to a small hallway and opened a door.

_Napoleon?_

He looked around him, lifting his backpack as he saw a small red brown couch, and a cat on a pillow. Napoleon. Prince Harold Alexander Francois XII had named his cat Napoleon. 

He wondered maybe if he would run out of this house right now he'd wake up next to his broken tent, fallen asleep because his legs didn't make it. Or maybe he had fallen of the edge of the mountain or something. But yet here he was, in a house that smelled like summer and looked like it was peacefully counting the stars every night. 

He eased down into the couch next to Napoleon who didn't even look up to identify the new scent, he was just purring, contently. He looked down at his own feet, which were also quite black. That was something he and this strange man - _Harry_ \- had in common. Bare feet. 

He looked around him and he swore this little house wasn't what he expected it to be when he looked down at it from the mountain. He expected it to feel lonely, an old woman living here, waiting for her husband to return from war. Instead there was this guy _Prince Harold_ and his cat Napoleon in this house that felt like home. Warm, welcome, peaceful, comfortable. Even the scent making him feel at ease.

Harry came back into the room with a white box, probably the sewing kit, in one hand and a sewing machine in the other, it looked rather old. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Louis and granted him with another smile. As he walked to the kitchen.

'Yes, backpacking, I've been trying to tame the nature for only three days but I think it doesn't respect my efforts..' He said with a small laugh as he grabbed his tent and searched for the slash.

The prince was in his kitchen, setting a cattle on a pit. He looked like a housewife doing so. And Louis was quite fascinated. ' _Taming nature_? No wonder it doesn't respect you, or your tent.' Harry laughed. And Louis would have paid more attention to that beautiful sound but the prince was _mocking_ him, and he couldn't help but argue against Harry's broad back.

'No, it hates _me_ , you see. Nature somehow likes it to make me trip over roots, slip into the water, fall out of trees. It likes to blow wind at me from every side and it likes to pour rain down on me when I'm setting my tent. I swear twigs always find a way to hit my face.' Louis says, or rather, rants. Because after three days of red strings on his face he thought it was quite fair to bitch about it. Even to a total stranger.

'You do a great job at giving nature the fault of your poor planning skills and bad coordination.' Harry commented with a laugh again as Louis saw him filling cups with hot water, his arm visibly muscled and he could see a line of tattoos there. Interesting.

'I don't have poor planning skills.' He stated as Harry now approached him and sat down both cups on the table, along with milk and teabags with all kinds of different flavours. Harry eased down in the chair across from Louis. And eyes him with slight amusement.

'You do though, you were setting your tent in a storm, then broke it, didn't pack a sewing kit, then arrived here while I was washing my feet in the sink, and it's also dinnertime. You have poor planning skills. And two left feet.' Harry spelled out for him with a smile on his face. 

Louis pursed his lips, looking down at the slash in his tent. Prince Harold was right. And he knew. 'Okay true, but I don't think you washing your feet in the sink was a common Friday evening thing.' He said now lying the tent under the needle of the machine. Grabbing black chord out of the white box and preparing the machine. 

'And how do you know I have two left feet? Excuse you, I look out. I've got great balance too.' He said, knowing he obviously did have two left feet but he liked to give nature the fault of it. Which was exactly what Prince Harold just said. 

_Fuck, I don't need this man to outsmart me too_

'You should have, your backpack looks twice your weight Mr. Trip Over Roots, Fall Into Water, Slip Out Of Trees _Excuse you_ , I look out™' 

Louis could make a name for Harry too, but that included too many words that would show his gay. And he thought this name was worse enough. He rolled his eyes as he started the machine. He was blessed with a mother who taught him how to sew.

'As I said, nature hates me.' He went by his statement. 

Prince Harold was now pouring milk into one cup and Yorkshire tea in it, moving the cup towards Louis. Louis was pretty sure his jaw dropped a little. _What_.

'You're irresponsible, I'm amazed you even survived three days.' Harry said with a playful smile and Louis would have argued about it. He would probably have huffed at it and tell him how it really was. He _would have_ if it wasn't for this fucking fairytale prince that just made his _favourite_ tea, without asking.

'I'm sorry how do you know my brand and why did you put milk in it?' 

Prince Harold just crossed his legs and his green eyes seemed to twinkle, his red lumberjack blouse only had two buttons buttoned, Louis could see his chest and tattoos of swallows and a fucking huge butterfly, also, he could see the muscles of his thighs and it was _fucking rude_.

'You sound like you're from Yorkshire, southern Yorkshire.' The prince explained, and he was right. 

That's all he seems to do, being right all the time. Honestly it started to annoy Louis. So he didn't react on that, instead went on a little more cautious.

'And the milk?' He asked, eyes narrowing a bit and Harry tilted his head, now doubtfully staring at Louis for some seconds and Louis fought the urge to swallow. Then Harry's eyes widened again and his lips formed to a smile.

'You like the milk.' He said victoriously, springing up in his seat a little. And it was honestly ridiculous. 

'I do, but how did you know? Mr. I Wash My Feet In The Sink and Named My Cat Napoleon™' 

Prince Harold's eyes seemed to only shine brighter to the name. Louis averted his eyes to his tea and took a sip, sighing contently. It tasted like home. Everything felt like home here. 

'You seemed like the type.' He said. Simple. And Louis groaned internally for this prince being so at ease and chill, as if the whole world passed him by and he never once looked up. 

Louis put his cup down and went on sewing, the slash quite big. 'I'm from Doncaster.' He said, looking at Harry who was amused by how Louis was sewing. He didn't seem to hear it, and Louis didn't really mind. 

'Looks amazing.. I always used to watch my grandmother sew..' He commented, with genuine interest and excitement. And Louis absolutely _didn't_ think it was cute in any form possible.

'No wonder this machine looks so old, when your nan used to own it.' Louis said with a small smile, he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing because when Harry had spilled the word _grandmother_ somehow images of Queen Elizabeth II showed in his head. 

'Yeah, I never really had to use it, I don't know how it works but I sometimes looked when she sewed little pieces of fabric on the holes in my pants at the knees..' He said with a pleased sigh. And Louis smiled too, somehow feeling his empathy hit him hard.

'I'm sorry for your loss, she seemed like a lovely woman..' He said, voice a little softer, as he finished sewing. And when he looked up he saw Prince Harold had the most warm smile on his face and Louis was sure that if he would have been a straight cis boy, this moment, _this moment_ would be that one moment that would haunt him every night. Every night when he would tell himself he liked boobs and pussy, this moment would come as his conscience and mock his whole existence, asking _'Lol u sure?'_

And he would tell his conscience _'No homo though'_. And his conscience would fly into the sun saying something like _'Yeah and my name is Conchobar'_

Harry didn't seem to mind the silence as he sipped from his own tea, it smelled very nice, like cinnamon. And he was pretty sure those rosy lips of his would meld pretty good with cinnamon. 

'But to come back on previous subjects, despite Nature hating my guts, I'm not bad at surviving. Don't underestimate me and my poor planning skills.' He said, leaning back against the couch. Sighing contently. After three days he had almost forgotten how comfortable a couch felt. And he never thought other people's couches were nice, but this one was.

'I think you're in denial.' Harry laughed simply. 'You are worse than you think. You don't respect nature, you're chaotic, you're irresponsible, and you're clumsy. You are practically everything that doesn't make it in the wild.' He said, grinning as he sipped from his tea. And somehow bickering about this felt so familiar. As if he had known this fairytale prince for as long as he could remember.

'I _respected_ nature. Until it betrayed me. I am, I am chaotic I'll give you that, but that's just my personality, not how I work.. I'm not irresponsible at all _Harold_ , and I'm not clumsy, everything else is just purposely in my way.' He said stubbornly. 

Harry's foot nudged Louis's ankle as he laughed to himself, shaking his head at Louis's comment. 

'Harold? What should I call you then.. Lewis?' He asked, genuinely thinking about it, looking up in the air, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. 

And Louis bit his cheek, realising he just said Harold.. Well, at least he didn't say Prince Harold, that would have been more awkward. He then startled because something added pressure on his thigh and he thought he might have spilled tea, but when he looked down he saw a fluffy grey cat eyeing up at him with bright blue eyes. It nestled himself in Louis's lap and it was endearing, and cute.

'Hi.' Louis said, his voice an octave higher and also audibly softer as he let the cat sniff his hand before he softly rubbed the underside of his fluffy chin, it purred lazily, eyes closed. 

He looked up at Harry with a small smile. Then looked at the big window, it was now really getting dark and he needed to set his tent.

'I should.. Probably go, while I can still use the sky..' Louis mentioned, pointing at the window. Harry followed his direction and then looked at the clock.

'The mountains are an hour away, it will be dark before you reach it. You probably don't have a permit to camp on the land here. And to be honest I think, you can't handle another night.' Harry said, tilting his head to a side a little with a shy smile now covering his lips instead of that mocking grin when he brought up the subject.

Louis didn't have a permit, and it would indeed be dark.. 'Stop saying I can't survive. I can. I will.' He huffed as he finished his tea, petting Napoleon.

'But Louis, I am the owner of a _bed_.' He stated. And Louis back was suddenly sore. Very sore. And he remembered he had been sleeping on a little mat for three days. The sound of the word _bed_ making all his muscles ache to lie on a mattress and cover himself in soft duvets, sinking his head into a pillow. 'And a shower with _hot water_.' And Louis swallowed. He had washed his hair just once in a little running clear water that ran down the mountain. He had also shaved himself, but no time for really thoroughly cleaning.. And the feeling of hot water running down his body much forgotten. 

'And I'm willing to let you use both of them, under one condition.' And Louis was only thinking about the feeling of hot water and soft pillows. 

'And what's that?' He asked, already sold, and he knew he was. And this fucking prince was fucking _smirking._

_Most Disrespectful thing he's done so far._

'Tomorrow I'll go with you, and I'm going to teach you how to not be Mr. Trip Over Roots, Fall Into Water, Slip Out Of Trees _Excuse you_ , I look out™' he said, crossing his arms. Still smirking, and it looked definitely.. 

_Problematic._

Louis flicked his tongue, crossed his arms, mirroring Harry's actions. He looked down at Napoleon who now dug his nails in Louis's thigh and _Fucking cats_. Louis hissed at it but didn't do anything. 'Fine. Alright fine..' He said. 

He grabbed Napoleon's paw and pulled it from his thigh. Then lifted him off his lap and back to his pillow. It just stood there, looking betrayed. 

Harry stood up and he followed. 'I'll lead you to the bathroom, unless you want to wash your feet in the sink.' He said, grinning just a little bit. And the worst was, that he was walking in front of Louis, and Louis couldn't actually see him grin. But he could _hear_ him grin.

They entered a small bathroom with a shower in the corner and a mirror and sink, there was also a toilet in the other corner. And Harry had decorated it with scent candles and scent sticks and it smelled very nice, it looked fresh and clean and Louis was _so_ showering here. 

'Take your time, you can use all my stuff if you want to.' He said, tangling his hand in his own brown curls and Louis wanted to touch the locks for a moment but held that urge back. Louis nodded. He had brought his own stuff either way. So he placed it in the shower. 

'It starts cold, then it gets warmer, you can adjust the warmth with the right handle, and the other handle is for the pressure of the water.. And obviously to turn it on.' He said and Louis got the feeling he would be _that guy_. He got the feeling Harry would be that guy to make a joke about ' _turning on_ the shower' and he definitely knew for sure when Harry genuinely looked like he painfully hard tried to hold back a joke.

Louis suppressed a laugh as he nodded towards Harry. 'Thanks.. A lot. I appreciate this.' He said and Harry gave him a smile and a shrug before leaving and closing the door.

And you know what's weird. Normally, Louis would lock the door if he were anywhere but at home. But right now, he felt like leaving it open. So he did. 

He dressed out of his dirty clothes and threw them on a pile on the toilet, he stepped into the shower and started the water, standing on the side, waiting for it to warm up. While it did he looked at all kinds of shower stuff Harry had. And of course he had pink scrub that smelt like flower petals. Also his shampoo smelled like coconut vanilla and way better than the axe shampoo he had brought. He called dibs on Harry's stuff. He had invited him to use them after all.

Then he let the hot water run over his body and he moaned contently at the feeling. His muscles all relaxing under the heat. There was also something _not_ relaxing. Something was actually pressed against his stomach. And he sighed, grabbing the body lotion that smelled like cinnamon and rubbing it onto his body, slowly getting there, teasing himself before he circled his fingers around his boner. 

_Give me a break.._ He thought to himself, pumping himself slowly. He couldn't help that the guy that happened to live here looked like a fucking prince, a fucking model. He couldn't help himself from roaming his eyes all over Harry's body in his mind, the caramel skin, the tattoos, the unbuttoned blouse, the fucking denim shorts and those strong thighs.. Fuck. He picked up the pace on his cock, breath coming out in pants. 

He _shouldn't_ masturbate to the thought of a guy he just met.. He absolutely shouldn't.. But that only made it hotter. And he let his head fall back against the wall, his thumb rubbing over the head, dipping in his slit. The water and cinnamon lotion the perfect lube. His hips stuttering up into his small hand. And he wondered what Harry's strong, big hand would feel like on his cock. He let out a soft moan to the thought of Harry's body pressed up against his back in the shower while he pumped his cock as well as fucked him with his long fingers.

He would finger himself if he got the strength to do that right now. But masturbating to a guy from which he didn't even know his sexuality, let alone his fucking _age_ was enough of an embarrassment itself. He felt the familiar heat in his stomach as he rubbed his thumb over his head and pumped faster, his hips bucking unevenly, legs quivering from standing. With a final tug to the image of Harry fucking himself with his own fingers he came over his fist. He sighed heavily, contently, letting the come wash away as he continued to shower.

\--

Harry hadn't expected that turn of events. He was making his kingsized bed for Louis to sleep in. He hadn't expected that somehow a curvy man would show up in on his doorstep, with a little scruff and a messy fringe, with a little strand of hair which looked kind of cute.. With blue eyes that lit up whenever he laughed, and crinkles at the sides of his eyes. He also noticed there were a group of tiny freckles just on the lower side of his left cheek.

In short, he noticed _too many_ things about this man. 

It had been a wonderful day, but he had gotten so used to the sound of crickets and soft buzzing sounds from outside when he left the door open. He had gotten so used to the content purring of his cat.. To the sound of the warm wood creaking underneath his feet, to the smell of campfire and fresh grass, to the feeling of spending eternity with himself in those moments.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw someone. But then today, Louis came into his house..

And it was actually a kind guy. But only then had he noticed again, why he had come here. When Louis talked about how nature hated him, and practically sketched how chaotic he was, and how quickly provoked. Then he had realised why he was here.

For the ultimate freedom he had come here, for coming to himself.. For watching the sun rise and the sun set everyday, for listening to the sound of the wind through the meadows, for listening to the water run down the little lake where he swam. He made it here, he lived without any obstacles, everything was peace. The feeling of utter rest around him. 

Louis seemed like he didn't even know that feeling, and somehow something within Harry had told him to try and share that feeling.

He wasn't sure, he could never convince anyone to feel it, which is why he lived together with Napoleon. 

\--  
_Two years ago, a cat came to his house, when Harry still had fish. He always left the door open in the summer, and one day he found out that everyday another fish went missing. So one time, he stayed home, and waited, until he saw a grey hairy cat come in and look straight at him with heavenly blue eyes, probably lived around here, walked away from his home because it didn't seem wild. He then jumped into the window frame and stole a fish from his bowl. The cat held his gaze on Harry and it felt almost like the cat was sassy and flipping him off, before it slowly walked away, not afraid in the slightest._

_Harry was amused, truly. So he didn't close the door the next days. Until all his fish were gone. It was nature and he didn't want to interrupt it. When his fish were gone he never saw the cat again. He forgot about it during autumn._

_Then winter came and Harry was sitting in front of his big window, watching the stars when he heard scratching. And he wondered what it could be, before he opened his door and got attacked by the same grey cat._

_When he grabbed the cat by the nape of his neck he felt it was thin, and cold, even though it still tried to claw him every chance he got, but it was mostly hanging limp._

_Somehow the cat looked royal with its long grey hair and it's bright blue eyes, the sassy cat, that was now cold and hungry, but it was still fighting._

_It made him think of how Napoleon attacked Russia, during the war winter, and La Grande Armée was almost entirely wiped out due to the strong winter, lack of food, poisoned water and no stock._

_'Hi Napoleon, I'm going to take care of you.' He said with a smile as he closed the door and set the cat down on his couch, walking into the kitchen, filling two bowls, one with milk and one with tuna._

_The sassy cat didn't even look at it._

_It took a about 2 hours before he gave in._  
\--

Louis sighed as he pulled on his white tank top that was two sizes too big. 

_Yes_ , he had brought a _white_ top, spending most of the days in the nature. White was absolutely the way to go around nature. Absolutely the way to go when you are Louis Tomlinson, two left feet, around nature.

He only put on underpants, not wanting to pull on sweats, it was too warm anyway. Plus, he didn't wear them to bed, plus, his whole body was fucking tired from walking. Sore from lying on a mat, sore from falling over..

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his hair was still wet and a mess, but clean and soft, he had two red strings on his right cheek, from twigs, and his bags were clearly visible. He had shaved himself, but not baby smooth, just a little stubble instead of an appearing beard. And he had used Prince Harold's scrub, it felt nice. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and he was very happy with that.

Too tired to pack his stuff, he only threw his dirty clothes back in his bag and walked out. It was probably around 9 o'clock right now and all he wanted to do was pass out in a bed. 

He walked on the wooden floor and saw Harry.. And fuck.. He was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed, posture straight, Napoleon on his lap as he petted him, his other hand pulling little leafs out of his hair. He also changed into a simple white T-shirt, now wearing skinny jeans that looked old and comfortable. But he looked fucking Royal nonetheless. His gaze into the air seemed so relaxed, the pace of his petting just as slow as untangling the leafs from his hair and _was he even real?_

Louis looked at the door that was still open and a little breeze blew against his legs. He had tons of bruises on them too, but it didn't bother him all that much. 

Prince Harold Alexander Francois XII turned his head ever so slowly towards Louis, and a smile appeared as he was now openly staring at Louis's body. And Louis just stood there. Because.. Was he even gay? Harry..? Was Harry even looking at him he hoped he looked at him right now? He hadn't even thought about it. Oh wait he had.. In the shower.. Where he just jerked off to the thought of this very fairytale character fucking himself with his fingers.

Suddenly his throat tightened and he didn't know what to do. Maybe Harry even heard him.. Maybe he knew. But looking at the innocence that Harry smiled at him with, he knew he didn't. And he felt kind of awkward.. He would say that it was a dick move to masturbate to the thought of this piece of innocence.. But it.. But _dick move_. 

'You brought white clothes, how convenient.' Harry remarked with a small smirk and Louis thought it was disrespectful to look like that. 

He lifted his head a little higher in the air. 'Indeed.' He just said, stubbornly and Harry just snorted softly. Louis approached and rubbed his eyes, the tiredness taking over as he sat down next to Harry on the couch, on Napoleon's pillow. He shifted a little and pulled his legs up the couch too, resting the side of his head on his knees, facing his prince. 

_His?_

Harry smiled so softly at him and he felt like he might be floating on a cloud.. God his thoughts are embarrassing. 

'You probably can't go to bed without a cuppa tea..' Harry said with a knowing look and Louis yawned, nodding slowly. Harry chuckled and shook his head, putting Napoleon on the couch as he walked to the kitchen to make tea.  
\--  
He came back more quick than Louis thought, but then noticed he had dozed off and Napoleon woke him by brushing his tail against him. And Harry was next to him, slowly making his tea.

'You smell nice..' He said, now done and handing Louis his tea. Louis grabbed the cup with both hands, warming up nicely as he sat up straighter. 

'Ha-ha, I smell like you. Self loving bastard.' He said, voice not strong at all. He took a sip, the milk just cooled the tea down enough so he didn't burn his tongue. Then Harry leaned into him, placing his big, warm hand on his shoulder, breathing in Louis's scent, closing his eyes.

Louis hated how comforting and soft Harry's touch felt and his head spun a little with Harry being so close to him. 'No, you smell like.. The forest, and the scents I love the most..' Harry said slowly, with a smile. And pulled away again. Louis rolled his eyes at how cliche and romantic personality Harry was. He would be the guy getting off to his partner asking _'Want to share a bank account?'_

Louis then set down his tea, and leaned into Harry, being smaller than he.. _significantly_ smaller than he was.. His face was in the crook of Harry's neck. He felt the warmth radiate of Harry's tanned skin. And he smelled like cinnamon and campfire. Then he pulled back quicker than he would have liked and he looked at Harry. Fucking gorgeous.

'You smell like cinnamon.. And, campfire.' He said, not sure if it made sense. He then grabbed his tea again and contently sipped at it. He didn't see Harry smile happily to himself. He did see his green eyes twinkle when he turned his head back to him and honestly he wanted to just bang his head against the wall. 

'How old are you? You seem young.' Louis then asked, dying to know but trying to sound casual as he sipped his tea, his eyelids getting heavier with the more tea he drank.

' 'm twenty two.' He said and Louis hummed, nodding slowly as he drank all of his tea. 'I'm 24.' Louis said with a small smile in Harry's direction.

Harry was actually cool, living here all by himself, and his cat.. while he still lived at home. And this guy seemed to have no fucking troubles at all. He wished he had it. Wished he could be like him.. Or with him..

'You're falling asleep, do you want me to lift you and bring you to bed?' He heard Harry ask, and he forced his eyes open and nodded slowly. Then quickly shook his head, standing up on his feet but his balance not quite on its feet as he fell back, steadied by Harry's arms on his upper arms from behind. He was pretty sure there was less than an inch room between his back and Prince Harold's chest and he wanted to get away fast.  
\--

This man was too tired. Harry thought as he held Louis by his arms, strong arms.. As he leaned in a bit. 'I'll guide you.' He said slowly as he walked Louis over to his room. And Louis looked around just a little, but mostly seemed to eye the kingsized bed, in the same colour as everything in the house, red brown pillows and duvets. 

He then lifted Louis off his feet, and Louis groaned just a little, holding onto Harry's neck as Harry held him in one arm, the other raising the duvet, and then lay him down in his bed, Louis actually whimpered to the contact of him and the bed. And Harry grinned to himself. He was such a disgrace to nature, too used to his life.

He looked at the beauty, lying there bare legged, with those gorgeous thick thighs on display and his hair swept around his head in all directions.. Eyes only a little opened to watch Harry in his eyes. Louis mumbled something.

Something about where Harry was going to sleep. And he smiled to that, he had awaited this moment for some time. 'If you don't mind, next to you.' He said softly. And Louis didn't seem startled but for the slightly widened eyes. 'Of course.. You must be tired..' He mumbled, his eyes falling shut. 'From running through the meadows.. To the sun.' he drifted off, his head sinking into the pillow.

And Harry raised an eyebrow to himself. 'You.. Saw me run?' He asked softly, but Louis was unresponsive and he just sighed and smiled to himself as he undid his pants and decided to also take his shirt off, summer always to warm.. And he would especially.. Get warm tonight..

He lay down at the other end of the bed, looking at Louis, there was too much space between them, too much for Harry's liking.. But he could still see sleeping beauty's face in perfect peace and he felt his heartbeat raise.. What utter perfection where those high cheekbones, and this fluffy hair and that little stubble.. Smelling like the forest. It was like everything about this person was telling him to take care of him forever and he wanted to give into the feeling.. But not startle Louis at the same time. He hadn't found a way yet.

Louis shifted a little, it looked like he knotted his brows and shook his head, his lips moving but words not coming out. And Harry was so deep in. He shifted a little closer to Louis, already too warm under the duvet, but wanting it to be warmer. Wanting to hold the small body, to cherish it. 

'No.. I saw you _fly_ ' 

Louis murmured and smiled in his sleep. And Harry knew at that moment that this person lying in front of him.. He was willing to share everything with him. So he shifted close and pulled Louis flush against him, the man snaking his arms around his waist and Harry over Louis's shoulders. Louis head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing in and out contently and Harry smelled Louis's hair, eyelids falling shut. He was sure his day was unbreakable. And his night would be no different. He pressed his lips against Louis's forehead softly, once, lingering, before drifting off.

 _Louis saw him fly._  
\--

Campfire wood.. Cinnamon.. Warmth. Softness.. So much warmth.. Content.. Louis needed more. Needed more of that feeling, of that scent. And he shifted, sought for it, wanted to drown in it. The scent now stronger, the softness greater and he moaned into it, satisfied. 

He felt a little heat against his forehead and then his eyes opened very slowly. Realising he was not in his tent.. He saw a bare chest instead, he was lying against a fucking bare chest.. A tattooed one at that. And he looked up slowly, seeing a tall fairytale prince look down at him with the softest smile he had ever received in his life. And truly, _fuck_. 

He was pretty damn sure those lips were on his forehead 2 seconds ago too. And fuck. Fuck. He was not okay with this. Not in mornings. Not now. Not when he was enjoying the warmth. And Harry seemed to wordlessly understand as he gently pushed Louis's head back against his chest. And Louis didn't complain. For at least 5 minutes..

After 5 minutes he became undeniably horny from just knowing he was lying against an almost naked fucking gorgeous man that would probably be willing to give him a morning blowjob if he asked nicely. So he tried to pull away, but you see, this man's arms were around him and.. This man _had fucking strong arms_.

And this man happened to hold him tight. So he looked up at Harry's unbothered face. God he needed a break before he'd get a boner just looking at him. 

'I'm sorry.. I must have snuggled up to you in my sleep.' Louis said, not sure if he did because he never really experienced it, but apparently he did. Who could blame him, look at this man. He wondered slightly if there was something _non-perfect_ about him, otherwise it might irritate him. But whatever, his cat is named Napoleon, and he runs through fields for a living.

'No, I pulled you against me..Although I'm actually the little spoon.' Harry said. And his _voice_

His voice was so fucking _rough_ , it was like a total contrast seeing such a soft peach smile down at him while his voice sounded like rough wood crackling in the fire. And what the fuck was that smirk supposed to mean?

_Ugh, problematic._

His eyes followed the dimple in his soft cheek, to the form of his rosy lips, to his soft green eyes. 'Oh.' He then said, didn't know what to do anymore. Harry had pulled him against him.. Alright, and.. Now?

Harry's grip tightened and he sighed contently. And Louis just stared, still planning on getting away but not sure how. Harry stared too, his hair falling around him in a way that made Louis's hair stand up. His feelings were mixed by two thoughts saying:

 _I love his hair._ and _Why the hell are you so fucking disrespectful_

Louis turned away, tried to get Harry's arms to untie but Harry didn't move an inch, and his smirk grew a little bigger. 

'I get why nature hates you.' He said with a small laugh and Louis eyes snapped back to look in Harry's now twinkling green ones. Fuck he's so fit. So incredibly fit. Why is he so fit?

Louis didn't react, maybe because he didn't want to know, maybe because he was too captivated by Harry's morning laugh.. But either way, he didn't notice Harry rolling over, Louis back now pressed against the mattress and Harry on top of him, their legs entwining and Harry's hair falling over his shoulders. And Louis thought it was unfair that Harry was made big and strong and he small and curvy. 

'You don't give into your instincts.' Harry whispered, and was it just Louis or was he fluttering his lashes? His heartbeat raised. Because, Harry was now leaning down, brushing his nose against his own as his breath hitched and he could only tilt his head to one side, to kissing position, and Harry leaned down more, lips almost brushing against Louis's, the warmth of his breath against him, and Louis couldn't think. 

He snapped his head away. 'Which instincts?' He asked rushed, and tried to get Harry's big figure off of him. 

'For one..' Harry started and grabbed Louis chin, turning his face back towards his, grinning down. 'Curiosity.' He whispered. He eyed Louis's lips before looking back up to him and Louis wanted to die so bad. 'Curiosity for what?' He asked, his mind telling him to provoke him. And seriously his mind and body couldn't cooperate at all. His leg now wrapping around Harry's thigh, pressing him closer. 

'Curious for..' He said, and Louis felt Harry's thumb trail over his bottom lip, as he leaned down to him and looked him in his eyes with those playful green eyes that still looked sleepy.. 'What it tastes like..' He whispered, their lips barely touching as he spoke and Louis had to suppress a moan. He didn't notice that his hand was now tangled into Harry's hair and the other was on his lower back, the feeling of his bare hot skin under his hand as he rubbed slowly. 

'W-what?' He asked, trying to not touch those delicious lips, trying to untangle his hand, to get his leg back in position. And Harry seemed so pleased as he just stared at him and grinned. 'To give in.' He said, tilting his head back so Louis could get some air, air, he so desperately needed to get out of this place.

'If you would just give into your instincts and lose control of yourself, nature would like you a lot better..' He said and rolled off of Louis. Louis now missing the warmth of Harry's body, and he turned on his side to face him, sighing relieved. Glad Harry gave him space to move. He stretched, cracking his back and neck. He didn't reply. He just watched the prince's smug face.

And he watched his body, because the duvet was moved down, only covering his legs to the knee. And he tried to cover his stare as best as he could when he eyed those thighs.. God Harold has some nice thighs, thick and strong.. then onto his black boxers.. He could see the bulge and his mouth was watering.. Then slowly up to the laurel tattoos on his lower stomach, and the trail of soft hair under his bellybutton. _Fuck_.. He could not avert his eyes, from the big butterfly on his stomach, to his beautiful shaded perky nipples, to his fucking collarbones and swallows and his gorgeous shoulders to his Adam's apple and his lit fucking jawline.

He saved the best for last, trailing Harry's soft stubble, to his lips, that were so soft pink in the morning light and looked as if it would taste like soft vanilla clouds.. Just fuck.. _fuck_. Harry's cheeks looked very cute, as if they'd once been very pudgy. And his eyes were open, his lashes beautiful. And Louis had to swallow. Had to shift in his place, had to bite his lip, grip the mattress. 

Harry was looking at him with just a slight smirk. Then raised his eyebrow, still smirking before leaning up on his underarm, body turned to Louis and he was sure that his conscience was laughing at him so hard for trying to convince himself he wasn't looking for someone, especially not someone in the middle of the goddamn mountains that had a cat named Napoleon and washed his feet in his sink. 

He observed Louis position and expression, and his smirk only grew. ' _Thirsty?_ ' He asked, low in his throat and.. 

Louis wasn't sure how he was alive. And maybe he wasn't. But he was certainly _alive_ down there. Fuck this prince for his double meaning and fucking fuck him. But also _fuck him_. He was surprised he hadn't thrown himself at his prince yet, hadn't already gripped him by his hair, and sucked on his bottom lip.

'Yeah.. I- I mean yes, could use some tea before we go out there Prince Haro- I mean Harry..' Oh god,

_Perfect. Perfect timing._

Harry was now a little surprised, as well as amused and obviously curious and Louis wanted to throw himself from the nearest mountain. He wanted to just slip and fall out of that rude fucking tree. 

The worst thing was, Harry didn't even say anything, he just had this satisfied look. So pleased, so smug, eyeing Louis. And Louis actually groaned and threw his head back in his pillow. The stare of Harry not breaking and he felt nervous and forced to say more.

'You just.. It's because.. You named your cat Napoleon, I made the name up. That's all. I mean it.' _He didn't mean it._

When he turned his head back, the same fucking look was still branded on Harry's face and Louis was sure that he could strangle him and the expression would only increase. 'Sure.' Harry said calm, genuinely. But Louis knew just how much Harry believed of it and he held back another groan, keeping his jaw clenched and expression neutral. 

'Tea it is.' Harry stated then, standing up from the bed and if Louis wasn't hard already, he could now see his fucking back muscles, back of his legs, hair falling over his shoulders as he walked, on top of that Harry has fucking hip chubs that jiggle when he walks and his ass worked well in those boxers and fuck. Louis was sure he was absorbing him and Harry looked over his shoulder to him, with this mischievous smile reaching all the way to his eyes. Something saying ' _You want me._ ' and Louis let out a frustrated groan as he heard Harry laugh to himself.

He didn't touch himself.  
\--

'Here you go.' Harry gave Louis his tea and sat down in the chair in front of Louis, looking at outside, at how beautiful the sunrise looked, and how soft the pale blue sky looked, birds flying in the distance, the meadows just slightly lightened up, the mountains shadowing a little over the land. And Harry sighed contently. All the weight was off of his shoulders with one look outside. And one look of Napoleon licking his paws in the chair outside. And also. Louis.

Louis being here felt pleasant, nothing like he ever felt when someone was here, which was years ago probably.. And he knew his whole house felt it too. Even Napoleon didn't notice anything change. And he was grateful. He felt so blessed just being here and sitting here while the morning sun shone inside his house and lightened everything up, while the fresh morning breeze blew inside from the open doors and windows. 

Louis seemed caught up too, in drinking his tea with his eyes closed, holding the cup close to him, his legs on the couch, relaxing into it. Harry was in awe.

'Y'know, I feel like home here, I feel really comfortable, isn't that weird? Normally I never have that.' Louis mumbled, half to himself probably, but Harry's heart was beating a little too fast at it. It was a huge compliment and he smiled brightly. When Louis opened his eyes and locked eyes with Harry he smiled back softly and Harry wanted to hug him, and keep hugging him into his chest. 

'I'm glad you do..' He added softly and sipped from his water. He loved to start his day with cold water. After all, the water was soft around here.. 

'What's on the planning for today Harold?' He asked. And honestly he loved the way Louis talked, it somehow sounded mocking but it was very genuine. He was a person he could just like sit, and like.. admire what he's like.

'That's Prince Harold for you.' He said with a smirk as he strategically crossed his leg over his other, still unclothed, sitting there in his boxers. And it seemed to really affect Louis. He decided it was very fun to tease him. Louis was captivated by his movements, checking him out _again_

_Subtlety is not Louis's strong point._

Then the realisation seemed to hit Louis as he snapped his head back up and glared at Harry. 

'Oh shut it.' He said and rolled his eyes. He was embarrassed and Harry loved it. He secretly loved the nickname. Louis thought of him as a prince and he felt praised. He felt wanted. And the fact that Louis had slipped it out meant he had been pronouncing it in his head like that the whole time.. Means that he was used to thinking it.. Thinking about Harry being a prince.

'I think I'm going to learn you how to let go. Devote yourself to nature. Learn you how not to trip and fall. And such.' He said and couldn't wait to go outside and tell Louis about all the beautiful things surrounding them. Louis gave him another glare, for mentioning his two left feet, and Harry grinned at that.

'Oh god are we going to run through the meadows? Make flower crowns? Walk around naked through the forest?' He asked mockingly. And Harry laughed at that.

'Later, if you want to.' He stated and winked at Louis. And the reaction he got was _priceless_. 

Louis's eyes widened and he swallowed, and choked on his tea, coughing loudly. Harry suppressed a laugh and walked over to him, grabbing the cup out of his hands while Louis was still coughing, bending forward a little. Harry sat down on the arm of the couch and decided to slowly rub his hand in circles over Louis back. He was still wearing his white tank top that he had slept in, and it looked so good on him, also the black skinnies underneath did good work around the thighs.. 

'Didn't know you hated flower crowns this much.' He said and Louis stopped coughing, looking up at Harry. His eyes were particularly blue, and a little teary.. And Harry could spot a little yellow in his eyes too, around the pupil. 

'I.. Nevermind.' Louis said, shaking his head and grabbing his cup again, Harry's hand falling off his back. He knew exactly what he did to him. And he loved it. 

He looked outside and saw Napoleon, still lying in the old wooden chair, enjoying the morning. He walked over there through the door and kneeled down. He nuzzled his head in his fur for a bit. Until Napoleon made an annoyed sound and Harry chuckled softly. He picked him up and held him in his arms, walking inside with him, softly kissing his soft little ear, petting his head slowly, nuzzling his nose in it.

Today was going to be a good day.  
\--

_Today was going to be a bad day._

Everything about this day was already going bad. He woke up inside this man's arms, then got dead ass teased by him on top of it. He got fucking hard and couldn't even touch himself, and this hot guy _had_ to walk around in his _fucking_ boxers. His fucking boxers, practically naked. And the worst was that he _knew_.

He knew when he winked at him, he knew when he rubbed his fucking massive warm hand over his back. And right now, sitting on this couch, watching Prince Harold snuggle with his damn cat, walking around the house, smooching sounds every now and then. He was almost _sure_ he did this on fucking purpose. He needed to distract himself. Badly.

'When are we going?' He asked, crossing his legs. 

'I'm going to take a shower first, then dress and pack.. If you want to shower too, you're invited to join me anytime.' Harry said, putting his cat on the floor and giving him milk, not eyeing Louis.

He did _not_. He did absolutely not. 

Then Harry gave him this look, this look once again. This look he had given him this morning, this look saying 'you want me'. This look saying 'I know you want me'. And Louis felt like running.. Having the familiar feeling his conscience would just fly right behind him while he screamed 'You can't catch me gay thoughts' and his conscience would be like 'yes we caaaan'

And it was _enough_. Enough with the teasing. Enough with the fucking looks. This needed to stop right now.

'Yeah maybe I'll join.' He said, dead serious, looking over at Harry from the couch who stopped in his tracks.

Louis was mentally partying when Harry gave him those wide eyes. Harry probably thought he was going to tease him all the way and he would be flustered all the time. Well now he made clear he wouldn't be.

Harry was leaning against a wall, his eyes were a little wide and his hands were fidgeting on his abdomen. He looked hot and bothered and Louis grinned inside, mission accomplished. He stood up and walked over to Harry who started fidgeting more and looked a little nervous as he approached, those big green eyes frantically looking everywhere but in Louis's eyes.

Louis came to a stop in front of Harry, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, leaning into him, lips seeking his ear. 

'We could get to know each other better..' He whispered suggestively against his ear, Harry's hair brushing against his nose, softly drawing circles on Harry's shoulder with his finger.

As much as Louis wanted this to work, he knew it worked just the opposite way when Harry grabbed his waist with his big hands and turned his head towards his, Harry's lips brushing against Louis's jawline and Louis's breath hitched in his throat. _Fuck_.

'Mmm, are you giving in to your instincts?' Harry whispered back and fuck his breath was against his neck and his hands were now stroking his back and he arched into it. He put both hands instinctively on Harry's shoulders/collarbones and his eyes snapped open, not knowing he closed them in the first place. 

'N-no I. No I mean, I am, depends on what you think my instincts are.' He said back, trying not to feel Harry's hot skin, his fucking amazing broad shoulders, trying to distract himself from Harry. Harry who was now softly rubbing his face against Louis's stubble, and trying to not arch badly into his hands, that were stroking up and down his back ever so slowly. His grip on Harry's shoulders tightened. 

He then felt teeth sink in his jawline.. And Louis's nails dug into Harry's shoulders. 'Fuck.' He said, out loud, and he could hear Harry's soft chuckle. Harry just gave him a lovebite. _A Lovebite._

'Let me tell you what I think they are.' Harry said, now letting his hands slide to Louis's amazing hips. 

_Danger zone._

Louis looked up and stared into Harry's confident, playful eyes, and he wanted him to not be like this. He wanted him to calm the fuck down and wash his feet in a sink. Louis is not someone to tease, Louis _is_ the damn tease. This prince has no right to be this hot and this in control of the situation. 

'Think we might save that for later..' Louis said, with a wink. Trying to casually get out of the situation without letting Harry notice he lost this game. Unfortunately Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis's cheek. His arms now wrapping around him as he got squeezed into Harry's bare torso and his arms were pressed against his chest. 

_Too close too close hot guy is too close fuck fuck fuck_

'Of course..' Harry purred into his ear and if Harry wouldn't be holding him so tightly he would have lost his balance and fallen onto the floor by now. 'Make yourself ready for today, try not to trip over so I have to come and help you.' He whispered mockingly as he let go and walked away with a content smirk, to the shower.

'I _hate_ you.' 

Harry turned around with a bright smile on his face. 'I see that as a love declaration if you don't mind.' He walked into the shower and closed the door, but not before he could hear Louis groan dramatically. He laughed.  
\--

'Don't trip.' Harry said, now walking in front of him. 

Louis wasn't sure how he was in this situation right now. He had put on his denim shorts and still wore his white tank top, carrying his big backpack on his back. His feet digging into the ground underneath him, that was still a little wet from the dew. The sun was still rising but the sky was turning bright blue already, and Louis had no idea where they were heading. 

Little twigs were squeaking under Harry's big feet. He wondered what kind of shoes Harry would wear if he wore footwear. _Probably YSL boots. Sigh._

'Why would I tr-'

Thump. He was on the ground. This was a familiar feeling for Louis. Falling was a weird experience where he was just normally doing his thing and then suddenly he saw the sky and he was somehow on the ground. So this, was no surprise at all. 

He sighed, back heaving into his backpack underneath him, which had already blocked so many falls. He should definitely thank his backpack after the trip. And probably restore it. 

Footsteps closed in and Harry was now in his vision, with a small smirk on his face, looking down upon him. 'Because you're uncoordinated.' He said and held out his hand. 

Louis pursed his lips and gave Harry a slight glare, before grabbing his hand and. He got pulled back up easily and Louis didn't look, absolutely did _not_ look how Harry's tattooed arm flexed. God.. 

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

Louis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, much to Harry's delight. He looked down, seeing he tripped over a root. Probably because he was looking at Harry's feet instead of his own. He looked up and saw Harry was already walking again. 

He picked up his pace to keep up with Harry's long legs and big steps, they were now following a path through the meadows, he wondered if Harry walked this path alone sometimes. Seeing as no one lived here, only this prince.

'How come you're alone.. I mean, without someone?' He asked, curious. Also, he might want to kiss this guy and he needed to make sure he was single. _He might want to do more than kiss this guy._ He might want to be the one to take care of this guy.

'I.. Think it's because, look out rock..' Louis looked down just in time and avoided tripping, now walking next to Harry. Looking up at him. Because, he was fucking long. 'Because I don't like people.. In a way.' He said and shrugged with a small smile on his lips. Was it just Louis or did Harry's eyes look way more green and way more sparkly than before? 

'You seem like someone who really enjoys company, actually.' Louis said, as he got a glance from Harry. _My company, if you get what I mean_.

'Well, there's a difference, you see. I do enjoy company. I don't like people. As in, loads of them..' He said, looking into the distance, squinting his eyes a bit against the sun.

'Why not?' 

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully, tilting his head up a bit, looking at the sky. 'Because, people always make a big deal about things they have no influence on..' He said with a small nod. As if he was thinking of the right words to say and found them.

'Fair enough..' Louis said with a shrug. He couldn't say much more about it. It was just, this guy's life. And he respected it a lot. 'Root.' Harry said suddenly.

'Wha-'

This time Louis was surprised, because he actually didn't fall. He was steadied by Harry, who was gripping him by his shoulder. His balance slowly came back and he stood again, feeling Harry's hand that left his skin underneath tingle. 

'Thanks..' Louis said, as they walked further. Harry gave him just this knowing look and then laughed softly. 'How about you? You're also a lone wanderer.. Backpacking without good preparation, you need some steadiness, don't you think?' He asked and Louis was tempted to ask _'Like you?'_. But resisted that urge.

'I like being alone.' He just said. Which was, partly true, he guessed. He liked being alone because then he wouldn't have to hear anyone, and he could think for himself. 

'You seem to rather enjoy company as well.' Harry said back and turned left, jumping over a little ditch. Louis followed, almost losing his balance and falling backwards into it, but redeemed himself, getting this look from Prince Harold. He didn't acknowledge it and just tilted his head a little higher. 

'I do, sometimes. I mean, I have friends..' He explained, thinking back of Stan at home and some outgoing friends he used to go to school with.

'No girlfriend?' Harry asked, and if it was meant to sound subtle, the little change of octave in his voice gave it away. Not that the whole question wasn't direct and obvious as fuck already.

Louis grinned a little, looking down, then looking up to Harry, not saying anything. And Harry and his eyes locked for a moment before Harry turned his head away. 'What?' He asked, this time more subtle. Louis didn't stop grinning.

'Nothing.' He replied with a smug smile and saw they were nearing forest and mountains.

Harry didn't look at him for some time. Then cleared his throat. 'No girlfriend then?' 

Louis didn't react, instead, called for a stop when they came to a big lake. The lake was a beautiful blue colour, and there was a big willow hovering above it, casting some shadow on the grass underneath it. And if it weren't for this bug backpack Louis now dumped on the ground, it may actually have felt like a hike with his husband to a place for picnic dates.  
\--

'So.. You didn't pack stuff to make your tent but you did pack frozen pizza.' Harry said, now standing in front of Louis, examining through Louis's backpack while Louis was sitting on the ground against the tree eating an apple he had stolen from Harry's fridge when he was showering. 

He squinted his eyes, looking up at Harry who was holding a piece of pizza wrapped in a sad piece of plastic. He looked at him with a parent stare. A stare your mom would give if you stole the last cookie. He just shrugged. 'What can I say, I love pizza.' He said with a full mouth, sure some pieces of apple fell out while talking. _Charming as fuck._

Harry shook his head and looked over to Louis, who was still chewing. 'Is that.. Mine?' He asked, pointing at the apple. 

Louis looked awkwardly to all sides before guiltily looking up again, holding out his hand, reaching the apple to Harry. 'Sorry, did you call him Illya and did your cat play with it?' He asked. 

'Illya?' Harry asked, pushing Louis hand back.

'Napoleon and Illya? Napoleon solo?' Louis asked, taking a bite of the apple again. Pink Ladies are nice. 

When Harry didn't response and just looked like he couldn't put the puzzle together - _which looked immense cute_ \- Louis gave a small laugh. Pointing at him before he started talking.

' _The man from U.N.C.L.E._ Ring a bell? Was a series, Napoleon solo and Illya Kuryakin are these agents who fight against the bad, mostly the organisation THRUSH. Napoleon is charming, Illya is the brain and stoic one, they work well together, cowboy and peril. Thought you named your cat after him.' Louis explained, remembering the series as he watched them online some years ago. 

A small grin appeared on Harry's face as he started to look some more through Louis backpack, fishing out clothes and books and things he didn't remember packing, some socks.

'I don't know the series, I named my cat after Napoleon Bonaparte..' He said and Louis cracked a laugh at that, his apple finished by now. Harry's grin grew, glancing at Louis shortly.

'Of course. I should have known.' He said and shook his head. He threw his apple far away as he could and then turned back. 

_Oh fuck._

Harry was now holding a purple vibrator, _his_ purple vibrator, which he had forgot he brought with. His own eyes widened, his body paralysed but his mind frantically trying to get him to stand up and snatch it away. Harry was eyeing the object with so much fascination he almost choked. 

He stood up and snatched it away, putting it deep in his backpack again, his cheeks burning, his heartbeat raising. He tried to not look in Harry's eyes. He tried so hard but the thick silence forced him to look. And he wasn't glad.

Wasn't glad with the way Harry's eyes were slightly widened in excitement, twinkling. Before he went to a more neutral expression, but a smirk playing on his lips. And Louis would be really thankful if a plane crashed down on him now. 

'No girlfriends. Then.' Harry said, or more, stated. And Louis closed his eyes in embarrassment, pressing his lips together as he felt his cheeks burn still. He took a deep sharp inhale through his nose.

'Harry I.. It's like..' He tried, his voice cracky and stuck, throat so tight with embarrassment and a little arousal. And he opened his eyes, seeing Harry was now closer, and somehow his pupils seemed bigger. 

'Go on..' He said, his voice raspier and fuck. The arousal in the air between them was so thick and Louis had to swallow a whimper. He knew Harry was thinking about it, about how he fucked himself with his vibrator. And he wished this was all just a dream.

'I.. I just like.. How it feels..' He brought out. And why did he say it? Why did he _fucking_ say that?

Harry did another step to him, the black pupils dilating, and Louis swallowed again. His nostrils were flaring and his breathing was heavier and _fuck_ he needed to get out, run away, do _something_. It was like, Harry looked like he was most _definitely_ up for anything right now. And his body wanted to clash into this gorgeous man, wanted to feel his big hands on him, wanted to bury himself in the smell of cinnamon and campfire wood, wanted to taste those plush lips.

His _lips_. His lips were so light pink, so soft, slightly parted and he certainly did not miss that tongue flick either. That was it.

He did two steps around Harry and ran straight to the water, tripping over god knows what and landing face down on the sand instead. He didn't even bother to stand up, sighing heavily. He bumped his head against the sand a few times before he heard footsteps approaching.

'That's what you get if you don't give into your nature.' Prince Harold's voice rang in his ear. 

He sighed and sat up. 'I suppose you know all about that.' He said. Looking at Harry's silhouette, the sun too bright. But he could still see him smile.

'I'll teach you.'  
\--

Harry breathed in through his nose. Great. This feeling was amazing. He was climbing a mountain together with this beautiful man. The scent of morning and forest, the slight breeze and the sun all in his lungs. He could just taste the soft air, could hear all the birds singing, enjoying the morning sun as much as them. He was surrounded by light green, dark green leafs and he could hear the waterfall in the distance.

He knew exactly where they were heading, but he hadn't told Louis yet. Because maybe, just maybe once when they came there, maybe Louis would finally feel like he lived right on that moment. 

_But maybe not._ He thought as he felt Louis bump into his side with an 'oof'. He had not counted how many times Louis had already stumbled or tripped, but it was certainly getting familiar now. He turned his head, the smaller man now looking up to him from underneath his beautiful eyelashes. That might just be his favourite thing about Louis. 

'Say, you do keep falling a lot. I'm getting the feeling you're taking advantage of being uncoordinated.' He said with a wink, to which Louis eyes widened a little before rolling his eyes.

'You wish I was.' He said, his voice proud and unwavering. Harry held in a laugh, as it presumably might piss Louis off even more. Although he did look very hot when he glared. Don't blame him, just look at this fucking man.

This hair that was messy and wild because of the shower and sleeping with wet hair, swept over his head in every way. Looked like how the wind blew, how the waves of the water went. His slightly sweaty face, his stubble Harry just really wanted to feel again. Just rubbing his cheek against it and biting it wasn't enough. The white oversized tank top that made his skin look more like caramel, made his arms stand out and his tattoos look good. And then, fucking shorts. Shorts. Unfortunately his thighs were covered, but he could still see the thickness as he walked. The curves of this man were just so perfect. And was it just him or did he sway his hips? 

'Harold look out for th-'

Harry nimbly and effortlessly avoided walking into a tree. He knew this forest like the back of his hand, plus he was coordinated. Something Louis seemed to miss. He grinned at the man, and the man just gaped at him with this annoyed expression. 

'Fine.' He just said with a little eyebrow raise. And they walked further. 

The point is.. That this man was into men. And even if he wouldn't be he was into Harry, and he knew. But the vibrator had made it very clear. He didn't want to mention it though, seeing how awkward it had made Louis in the first place. But god. 

Nature was testing him. Ever since he started living free from any boundaries and rules he promised himself he would give into his instincts. He had looked at the stars and promised them he would not turn his back on them. He had promised the sun to be truly dedicated. But boy this man was testing him.

More than anything he wanted to lay down in the most beautiful field with this man and make sweet love to him until dawn, he would completely give himself over, would make Louis feel good. And he would promise to take care of him, and love him truly. More than anything, he wanted to give into those natures. 

But Louis. It all came down to _Louis_. He might have promised nature, but Louis hadn't. Louis was this stubborn piece of human that didn't want to give into anything, wouldn't let someone win a fight. He was a proud man, and he would not, under any circumstance show his weakness. And Harry was trying to find a way to make him. But that went into his ways, and he was sure nature might just bite him in the back for it.

The vibrator was a pleasant surprise.. He didn't expect that to happen. Didn't expect to grab a beautiful purple realistic shaped vibrator from Louis's immense messy backpack. Fuck. That _look.._ That look on his face when he told him, it felt nice. _Fuck_.

When he turned his head and saw nobody, he panicked slightly, looking around him, seeing Louis on the ground. Louis had this look on his face, as if he was asking the universe what he did wrong. And Harry burst out laughing.  
\--

'You know, you said you'd teach me how to give in to nature, yet I'm lying on the ground again and I blame you.' Louis said, now sitting up from where he had misstepped and fallen once again. He thought that it might have gotten worse ever since he left the house with Harry. Maybe his whole body was already used to living in his house again. _Harry's_. Harry's house.

'After all you wanted to teach me how to not be.. Mr. Trip Over Roots, Fall Into Water, Slip Out Of Trees™'

Harry laughed and reached out a hand but Louis didn't take it this time, he got up himself with a proud look on his face, but lost his balance because of his backpack and was about to fall backwards but Harry reached out and steadied him by his shoulders. 

He gave him this knowing look and then suppressed another laugh, Louis could fucking see it when Harry pressed his lips together like that. His lush fucking lips. Disrespectful. 

'Louis.' Harry said, and Louis was a little startled, the way his name rolled of Harry's lips sounded so familiar, so nice. 

'Harold.' 

'Feel the ground beneath your feet.' He said, his voice calm, but cheerful. Louis did, he wiggled his toes into the ground that was a little sandy, but mostly little leaves and twigs and grass, it felt cool. 

'Breath in deeply.' Louis had the feeling he was in some sort of zen Buddha episode but just followed the instructions and breathed in. He smelled the forest, and on top of that he smelled cinnamon and campfire and he wanted to glare at Harry, but not explain why, but that wouldn't work. 

'Are you aware of the slight breeze on your face when you walk, and everything your feet touch when they meet the ground? Are you aware that every breath you take smells different because you move constantly, as does the weather?' Harry asked as he walked backwards, leaving Louis to follow, his gut now filling with curiosity as he tried to be aware of the breaths he took.

'Are you aware of how many trees are surrounding you? Do you see the different coloured leafs fall from the corners of your eyes?' He asked, his voice getting more powerful and Louis heartbeat somehow raised. Harry was walking faster backwards, blindly knowing how to take his steps and Louis picked up the pace to keep up, seeing everything was a fresh green and they were standing in a big forest that was light green, almost yellow, felt the twigs snap under his feet. A few leafs falling and Harry was in the middle of the paradise.

'Are you aware of how the sun breaks through the trees and lights up the environment? Of how the sky above you changes colour every minute?' Louis looked up, breathing in the forest air, looking at the sky through the trees and the rays of sun breaking through open parts of the trees. The breeze of the wind now passing him by faster.

Harry then swirled around a tree and smiled brightly. 'Are you aware of how many different sounds you hear Louis?' He asked and walked backwards again. Louis followed him, listening to the sounds of birds, the sound of water in the distance and the sound of wind through the trees. 

'Are you aware of the surrounding now?' Harry asked, his voice raised and happy. And Louis was breathing heavily, suddenly aware he was running. He joined Harry who now turned around and ran too, they were running up a mountain and it was.. 

The whole scenery was flowing past him, birds flying from tree to tree, chirping enthusiastically. The fresh air filling his lungs, the cool ground beneath his feet and the rays of sun beaming through the green trees that were high in the sky. The leafs falling around them as they ran, the sound of the water getting closer. 

'Are you living in this moment? Are you alive right now, _right now_?' 

Louis turned his head towards Harry's, seeing the green colour in his eyes live. And seeing his cheeks flush from running. 

' _Yes_ ' He said, his heart pounding in his throat as he opened his eyes wider and looked up, seeing all the trees pass, seeing how far he could go. And just for a moment he couldn't even feel he was running. For a moment, he was most definitely flying.

And when he looked over to Harry again, who had this big bright smile on his face. He had the urge to kiss him. To stop running and pin him against a tree and kiss him so hard. But he needed to resist that urge. He had just met this guy, he couldn't lose. Couldn't lose control like that.

Then he suddenly felt himself run again, and he misstepped, painfully.  
\--

The next thing he knew is he was on the ground, face down, backpack slamming him a little harder on his face, lucky for him the ground was soft. And his right ankle was stinging, this painful feeling when he sprained his ankle during soccer once, but a little more bearable.

'Louis, are you alright?' Harry asked. Louis slowly turned his head to face him, seeing he had kneeled down beside him and had a worried look on his face and _why was this guy so fucking attractive in every possible way. It wasn't fair against human kind._

'Yeah.. Just misstepped.' He said, spitting out a twig. Harry's face turned to a more amused one and a small grin appeared. 'You were so close.' He said mockingly and then helped Louis stand up, _again_. It was honestly getting embarrassing. He grabbed the backpack over and put it on his own back. Louis silently thanked him for it. They were about to walk but..

The thing is, his ankle wasn't agreeing on him standing. And if Harry hadn't been steadying him he would now have collapsed too. He winced at the contact of his foot with the ground. 

'Alright, that's it.' Harry said, and Louis was afraid somehow Harry might just leave him there. But no. It was _worse_.

Harry walked around him and _lifted_ him. He lifted him _bridal style_. And it seemed to go very easy for Harry on top of that too. Louis struggled, trying to get out of his arms as this was most embarrassing thing up until now. 

Harry just snorted at his efforts. Just walking up the mountain as if he was weightless.

Louis gave up with a sigh. Looking at Harry's strong jawline as they walked, feeling the warmth of his body from running. And.. Why again did Harry wear a see through black blouse? When he had come out of the shower Louis had already got an eye full of his creamy back through this god damn blouse. And now he was up close, the damn thing buttoned down.

He could even see the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and from this angle it looked.. So.. _Problematic._ He turned his head quite forcefully the other way to look at the nature. And felt Harry's chest move when he chuckled. 

'I'm not _forbidden_ , you know.. You can look at me. I don't mind.' Harry said, calm and confident. And Louis wanted to disappear. But instead, he looked at Harry. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him but Prince Harold seemed totally unbothered. Unfair.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and he saw a small smile appear on Harry's lips, his eyes lightning up, and he walked a little slower. Louis looked at how his wavy hair fell beautifully over his shoulders, around his manly shaped features. And fuck his jawline, it looked so immense on point. There was a little leaf stuck in his hair and he reached one hand out to it, slowly pulling it out and Harry's lashes fluttered for a bit when he touched his hair. _This guy_.

He leaned up a bit, Harry's strong arms holding him tighter. Louis brought his face close to Harry's, by putting a hand on his jawline, cupping it and pulling his face towards his own in a slow motion. Harry stopped walking, and Louis could feel Harry's heartbeat raise. Cute.

He then closed in, and pressed his cheek softly against Harry's jawline. It felt almost smooth, a little soft stubble just there, but not enough to cause a beard burn. He rubbed his face softly against it, turning tables completely. 'Mmm..' Who was that? Him or Harry? He truly didn't know. He then tilted his head a little, and sunk his teeth playfully in Harry's jawline, gently. He was hoping he would taste the skin, but unfortunately didn't. Then he let go and leaned back into his arms, as if nothing had happened.

Harry's eyes were closed, but now slowly fluttering open again and he looked down at Louis, blinking confusedly. Louis smirked to himself and then sassily arched a brow at his prince.

_He should stop calling Harry his prince. His._

Harry slowly started walking again, but was still looking at him. And Louis was looking back just as much, starting to like being carried a little more than he wanted to admit. 'I like how that feels.' He said, and Louis would have felt a little more in control if he knew Harry actually meant it, but the mocking tone in his voice and the narrowed eyes of his prince let him know he was referring to Louis talking about his vibrator. 

His smirk disappeared very fast and he swallowed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. So Harry didn't confront him with it, but when Louis was teasing him he could expect it back. Harry turned his head away and huffed contently. And _fuck him_. If Louis could stand he would kick him in the balls right now. But he was in Harry's arms. And Harry was so content, he _couldn't stand_ it. See what I did there.

His hand that was pressed against Harry's chest was a little sweaty from the warmth. And when he looked at the see-through blouse he knew exactly what to do. He let his finger trace its way to Harry's nipple, looking at Harry's jaw clench and feeling his hands curl around his body tighter. Exactly the reaction he wanted. He rubbed over the soft nub through the sheer blouse and studied Harry's face that amused him with many expressions.

Harry came to a stop _again_. He now sighed with a hint of frustration, which amused Louis, because he didn't seem like the type to get frustrated. He continued his rubbing, feeling the nub get hard and maybe he was a little captivated, just a little. He was expectedly waiting, but when the silence became thicker he looked up at Prince Harold. 

He was met by a pair of green eyes with dilating pupils that looked intense. Something he also didn't expect from such a carefree and kind personality. ' _Louis._ ' He said, voice rolling off his tongue way too familiarly, way too slow, way too rough, and Louis was sure he got shivers all over although he would never admit that to himself. 

'I'm going to explain something, so come closer.' He said, and no one told Louis what to do. Except for maybe when you are injured and hold by a big man who looks straight out of a fairy tail. So he brought his face closer, and Harry immediately brought his lips to Louis's ear. It was intimidating and Louis felt smaller than he already was. Wait no. _He's not small._ His mind ensured him so he could sleep at night.

'I am all for giving into my instincts..' Harry said, voice low and mellow. And his breath felt _so good_ against his ear that he might have leaned in a little more, feeling the closeness, almost those delicious lips on his ear, his nose brushing against Harry's hair and shoulder. A few more beats passed and he could feel something brush against the shell of his ear, not hot enough to be a tongue, he concluded it was his nose. It got him hot, got him feeling hot and flushed and squirmy. He gave a soft hum, wanting Harry to go on.

'So the game you're playing is a dead end.' He whispered, breathily. Louis breath hitched in his throat. He gripped Harry's shoulder with one hand to find some steadiness, his other hand still on his chest, his finger now circling around the hardened nub. 'Mmm y-you're in an unfortunate situation. Because I'm not afraid to give in.' That low moan went straight to Louis's cock and the way Harry's breath seemed to get hotter on his ear was certainly not working against his growing boner. He now certainly felt a tongue on his earlobe, before it gently got sucked into a hot mouth and his finger started to rub over Harry's nub without him telling it to. ' _H-harry_.' Fuck, he's such a slut. 

'And you _know_ , yet you tease me, but you don't like it when I give into it. You know why?..' Louis was only partly hearing, trying his best to focus on the words but who can really blame him when he's pressed up against him, when his lips are against his ear when he whispers, when he smells cinnamon and campfire, burning. His eyes were closed. He was feeling so _hot_. Harry's tongue found a way to the entrance of Louis's ear, sliding it ever so slowly, teasingly around it. ' _Fuck why_.' He hissed and he was pretty damn sure he was fully hard now, squirming in Harry's arms. He slowly rubbed Harry's nub between his thumb and index finger. He earned another low moan, and he was getting addicted to the sound.

'You don't like it when I give in, because you _want_ to be teased. And you'll get it.' Harry concluded and now slid his tongue in Louis's ear. It felt hot, and wet, and Louis never experienced such an overwhelming feeling from being teased. He wanted to moan, wanted to whimper at least, but he couldn't. He could _not_ give into it. Instead he breathed in deeply, his heart beating impossibly fast. He also didn't pull away, which only confirmed Harry's statement. Harry's hot tongue was now tonguing his ear, sliding it in and out, mimicking sex. Louis wasn't.. Wasn't ready. He was so hard, and so needy, and this feeling got him so.. Hot.

He leaned into it just slightly, experiencing the feeling, squirming in Harry's arms trying to get friction. He nearly whimpered when Harry's tongue left his ear. It wasn't nearly, he actually whimpered. 'You're hard for me.' Harry stated slowly. Louis was _screwed._ He shook his head, still squirming. He let out an open mounded moan against Harry's neck. _Fuck._ Everything was sweaty and warm and hot and Louis wanted it. 

He shook his head again and got his head out of Harry's neck, rapidly. He breathed in some fresh air, hoping it would hit him awake. His head was spinning. Wasn't he still knock-out from falling out of that tree? Didn't he just imagine this all? He opened his eyes and looked at Harry, who's gaze never left him.

'I'm.. It's just a normal reaction, it doesn't have anything to do with you. And I.. Don't like to be teased.' He said, his eyelids heavy. He could only see wild hair and green eyes. Harold was smiling, brightly. And it was the opposite reaction Louis had hoped for. 

Harry started walking again, that smile permanently on his face, still looking at Louis. 'This is one of the reasons I live alone and secluded from the world.' He said, his voice normal again, now averting his glance forwards. 'We're almost there.' He said, now getting a little excited.

Louis sighed, still trying to gain some focus and reality. 'What is? Me?' _Better not be me._ Harry looked down, the sun shining from behind him, lighting him up like he was a damn angel. Louis didn't need this. Didn't need the emphasis laid on Harry's fucking beautiful everything. It was terrible enough to be hard right now and not getting to pay attention to it. And Harry dead-ass knew he was hard. Awkward.

'You're being so difficult, while it's so easy. It's far more easy to give in than to resist. And you don't even have a reason to hold back.' He said with a shy smile that made Louis want to bang his head against a tree, trip over a root, just do something. But he couldn't. He was numb in Harry's arms and his ankle was still stinging. 

'I don't know you. Hell, you live here in the middle of the mountains with a cat named Napoleon, you wash your foot in the sink and your name is Harry. You fly through meadows and you like to.. Nevermind. That's all I know.' He said. Wow. He genuinely seriously didn't know a lot about this man. And what's worse is, it felt like he knew him forever. It felt so comfortable, so familiar to be around this man. He could never stand anyone longer than a day, but Harry.. He shared a fucking bed with him. He was fucking _hard_ right now and he didn't really care anymore.

' 'm Harry Styles.' Prince Harold said, easily, calm. Like everything he seemed to do. 

' _Styles_. Your name is Harold _Styles._ ' Louis stated, arching his brow, he sounded mega sassy. 

Harry laughed. He had a nice laugh, a little too nice. 'Yes, well Harry, just Harry. Louis Toplinson.' He said. _Toplinson_? Was that intended? He gave Harry a confused stare, but Harry didn't give anything away, he didn't look at him. His eyes seemed very excited. Probably because they were almost at the point of destination. 

'No I'm not.. It's-' Harry cut him off by giving him a knowing look, the corner of his lip curling up and he looked _unreal_ smirking like that. He knew. Prince Harold knew what he said. Knew it was misspelled. Louis's looked away, hoping Harry wouldn't see his cheeks flush. Luckily his boner was disappearing.

Harry wasn't wrong though.. Even though he had brought a vibrator. He sometimes bottomed. But he liked to top. He didn't need those thoughts around Harry though. Yet he couldn't help thinking about it. The problem was, he didn't want to top this man. Although he really wanted to kind of blow him.. He also kind of wanted to fuck his thighs. He couldn't imagine topping.. But maybe he would-

_Stop thinking about this. Stop. Thinking. About. It._

'And honestly, if you have a good time and you feel good why would you need to know more?' Harry now added and arched a brow, while smiling still. Louis looked up at him, the words catching him off-guard. 

'Why it's basic knowledge people usually know about each other.' Louis explained. Harry gave him a shrug and his brows now knotted together. He seemed displeased. 'I think it's a bit unnecessary actually. I trust you, I feel very at ease with you. But if you really feel the need to talk about basic things, we'll talk about it tonight.' 

Suddenly Louis landed on the ground with a thump. The steady secure of Harry's arms gone. And he was lying in a grass field. He looked up at Harry who seemed captivated. 'Where was that for?' Louis yelled. Harry shushed him, looking down and putting his finger on his lips. His eyes twinkling brightly, and his smile playing on his lips.

Louis blinked a few times, but then looked around. And..

Paradise. This was a paradise. They weren't all up the mountain, and a waterfall was falling down in a little lake, that emerged into another waterfall, falling off the cliff they were on. It was bright green, the open grass field Louis was lying in. They were surrounded by trees. The place was lit up by the sun that was starting to set, that made the waterfall sparkle and look unreal. The water looked so blue.

He sat up and was pretty sure his jaw had dropped, also when he saw little butterflies fly near the waterfall. He blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a photo he just saw on Internet. Then he looked up at Harry, who was smiling brightly to the space they were. He looked down at Louis, and helped him stand.

His ankle was stinging, but walking was bearable. Harry stood in front of him, looking into his eyes with an euphoric expression. 'Close your eyes.' He said, his voice soft and soothing. Louis swallowed. _Is he going to kiss me?_. If he was, he might as well prepare himself because _fuck_. He was going to kiss the most god damn beautiful human being on earth. He closed his eyes. Waiting for lips to cover his. However that didn't happen. 

His small hand got grabbed in Harry's big hand and Harry led them to somewhere. He walked slowly, so Louis could take his time with his ankle. A little disappointment flowed through his gut of not having those amazing lips on his. Not feeling the plush light pink lips, that lower lip he wanted to suck into his mouth and taste. That tongue he wanted to trace with his own. His stomach was twisting at the idea. 

They came to a stop and his disappointment was taken over by curiosity. He waited for Harry's sign. 

'Open them.' He whispered against his ear, that was still sensitive from for getting ear-fucked just moments ago. He opened his eyes.

He was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the valleys beneath them, and the mountains surrounding it. It was a big valley full of trees and lakes, and birds flying miles and miles far, everything seemed small from up here, the mountains were lit by the sun and it looked _unreal_. The birds were flying as if nothing was holding them back, and the range of the forest seemed endless, the mountains with snow on top of them looked imaginary. It was honestly so breathtaking. 

'I want to share this with you..' Harry whispered and Louis's breath hitched. It sounded like a love confession.. Was that a love confession? He truly didn't know. But he turned his head a little, seeing Harry had his head right there on his shoulder, he was standing behind him and his hands now slid over Louis's waist. He was smiling softly, his eyes so genuine. Louis's heartbeat raised. 

He looked back to the view, wanting to drown in it forever. Now suddenly getting why Harry was running through the meadows. Getting why he was flying, why his house was so peaceful, why time seemed to stop wherever Harry came. Why he felt so at ease with Harry. 

Harry lived, every moment, every second, Harry was aware of everything in his surrounding, and he appreciated everything. Harry had given into his natures. And that exactly was what made him so calm and so peaceful. 

While he himself was always looking for something new, always looking at the future and thinking about the past. He was never really _right there_. But right now, he felt it.

He felt it when he saw an eagle fly underneath him, floating on the invisible air, felt it when he saw butterflies fly around him, felt it when the mountains seemed to curl around the valleys, guarding them, felt it when he saw the waterfall falling down the cliff he was standing on. He was _right here._

'Thank you.. Harry.' He said back softly, the wind blowing his words to Harry. Harry who had now curled his arms around Louis's waist, holding his tiny frame against his chest, resting his head on Louis's shoulder. 

They stood there, not saying anything, listening to the sounds of the nature. Water of the waterfalls, chirping of the birds, wind through the trees, the warmth of the setting sun on their bodies. There was no place on earth Louis had ever been that took his breath away quite like this. No place had he felt so at ease, so familiar, as here. It felt like home. 

After god knows how long Louis turned around in Harry's arms, seeing the softest smile on Harry's face and he could not resist to wrap his arms around him, his right arm over Harry's arm and his left arm under, pulling him flush against him. 

Harry held him tightly. And Louis sighed out contently, his chin on Harry's shoulder. What was he even doing? He quickly let go and chuckled a little nervously. He needed to get it together. One moment he was hard in Harry's arms and didn't care and now he was innocently hugging him and feeling very conscious about it. He rubbed his neck and smiled shyly at Harry, who just grinned back brightly.

'Let me show you how to set up your tent.' He stated then and gestured to walk back. Louis was grateful he didn't mention it, and followed.  
\--

Louis never ceased to amaze him. Honestly though, this man was the very first man that made him curious for what was behind him. He seemed so chaotic and so perfectionistic at the same time and it made him more and more intrigued. 

Also right now, where Louis was on the ground, trying to help but not actually doing much. Harry snorted at him as he went on with setting up Louis's tent. 

'What?' Louis asked, plucking grass out off the ground. 

'You're not helping, nor are you listening. Did you graduate?' He asked, giving Louis a slight grin. His grin was met by Louis's infamous glare. He chuckled to himself.

'I'm very good at pretending I do something. A particularly useless skill. And excuse you, Prince Harold, I in fact did graduate. Plus It's your fault for not holding my attention.' Words, Louis was good with words, words words. A quite nice thing. 

Harry shook his head to himself with a small smile on his face. The sun was now disappearing, but from all the work without Louis help, it got him pretty warm. Harry grinned as an idea popped up. He dropped the stuff he was holding and pulled his blouse out, ever so slowly, over his head. Flexing just the tiniest bit more, making sure Louis got an eye full of him. Then smirked at Louis who was ogling his body up and down with a little swallow. He then threw his blouse right at Louis, who seemed totally surprised and captivated by his movements. Louis _wanted_ him, and he had much fun taking advantage of that. 

The slightly jaw dropped Louis with a blouse over his head, now shook it off, snapping his head away. 'Heh.' came out of Harry's throat as he went on. It drew Louis's attention back to him. His head turning slowly, as if he was sneakily trying to watch. Harry grinned victoriously internally. 

'Am I holding your attention now?' He asked with a little lower voice, as it seemed to affect Louis. Louis visibly swallowed. Then shook his head a little.

'Just get on with it, the sun is almost going under.' He snapped, clearly affected. Harry now grinned widely as he set up the tent, letting Louis watch him all the damn time just to torture him, purposely getting more sweaty than necessary.  
\--

 _Harry was a fucking loser_. Louis decided. He decided to hate him. For fucking getting half naked while the sun was just lightning up his beautiful skin, sweating while he set up Louis's tent with that _fucking disrespectful_ grin on his face. And fuck.

After more torture Harry was finally done. Much quicker than Louis normally was those past three days. It annoyed him. 

'Come.' Harry said, gesturing with his hand to follow. Where to? Louis asked silently in his head, but Harry wasn't looking. Harry was already walking, his muscled back flexing as he walked. Too bad the sun had now disappeared, but the magenta sky was still lightning up his body in the most delicious way. Louis swallowed and stood up, grabbing Harry's sheer blouse and walking up to him. The scent of his blouse reached his nostrils, cinnamon.. He resisted the urge to bring it up to his face and breath it in deeply.

Instead he pushed it in Harry's hands. Harry looked down at it, then up to Louis with a small smirk. Louis looked at the way Harry's lips formed when he did. _disgusting, gross, no._ He tried so hard. He failed miserably.

'Won't be needing this.' He said and pushed it back into Louis's arms. Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry who's smirk only grew.

'We're going to swim.' He said, pointing at the waterfall. Louis's eyes widened.

'No way.' 

'Yes way.'

Before he could answer, Harry lifted him over his shoulder like it was the most easy thing in the world and ran. Louis wanted to scream but before he could he felt Harry jump and he was hit by cool water, face under water, his clothes wet. Luckily his mobile was still in his backpack.

He gasped when he came to surface, feeling he could stand on some stones. He blinked a few times, swiping his hair out of his face, looking down at the white tank top he was wearing, now clamping against his body, totally see through. He looked for Harry, but didn't see him yet.

He yelped when he felt something creep against his legs. Then looked down and saw Harry come up right in front of him. And oh. 

_Of fucking course Harry looked like a mermaid with a halo, coming up with his eyes closed, the water making his skin look ivory perfect. His lashes stuck with droplets, his hair straightened along his beautiful features._

He opened his eyes, the green standing out even more thanks to the blue water, they were twinkling. He took a good up and down, their bodies halfway in the water. 

'You might as well take your top off. It's see-through.' Harry said with a small grin pointing up and down Louis's top.

Louis's tried not to blush as he just gave a small glare. 'And who's fault is that?' He shot back.

Harry laughed and did a step forward, grabbing the hem of Louis's top. 'Let me help.' He said, voice softer as he asked for permission with his eyes.

'Back off.' Louis said with a sweet smile, pushing Harry back forcefully, causing him to fall back. Louis laughed delightfully, only to be met by a splash of water in his face. Harry eyed him playfully and Louis for once didn't care he was 24 years old. He raised both his brows.

'You think that's wise _Styles_?' He asked.

It only provoked Harry, who was down in the water up to his chin, smirking as he splashed another boost of water in Louis's face.

'That's it you're going down.' Louis declared and dived into the water, hearing Harry's laugh. 

Harry swam away fast, Louis catching up to him underwater, grabbing his ankle, and pulling him under, while himself going to the surface. 

Harry came to surface a couple of moments later, grinning brightly. Louis was still holding onto his ankle, but now that foot raised to surface and splashed water once again, and caused Louis to let go.

'You were saying?' Harry asked challenging, his eyes never leaving Louis's. It triggered Louis so much. He swam towards him and splashed water in Harry's face a couple of times, before getting backfired. Once he came close enough without choking he pushed Harry's head underwater for a couple of good seconds. When he came up, his hair was before his eyes, and Louis laughed. 

'You look like a metalhead.' He chuckled, and Harry swung his hair back like a beach-babe. He made a hand sign, which was actually the 'love' sign, but Louis laughed anyway and shook his head. 

'It's without the thumb Harold. You're good for nothing.' He said. Harry just grinned and swam towards Louis. 

'Watch your tone Tomlinson.' He said, warning. 

Louis swam back, trying to escape from Harry. But he was grabbed by his ankle, luckily the good one, as he got dragged underwater. 

When he got to the surface again, he was breathing heavily. He found steadiness on a few rocks and rubbed his eyes. Harry came above in front of him with a permanent grin on his face. 

Louis sighed contently, watching around them seeing the sky was turning periwinkle, and the stars were appearing. It seemed as though there were more stars visible here than anywhere else. When he looked back at Harry, he was watching a small yellow/green butterfly flying around him, as if it was rare. And Louis smiled at it, knowing his fond was showing. The fascination Harry watched it with was endearing. 

Harry looked back into Louis's eyes and smiled back at him. 'Y'know.. I used to come here with my grandmother a lot, years ago..' Harry started, his eyes full of memories, seeming to hold the universe in it's grasp.

Louis smiled softly, feeling the warmth of Harry's voice when he mentioned her. 

'Really? How old were you when she took you here for the first time?' Louis asked, now finding a stone he could sit on, his legs still in the water.

Harry swam up to him, and took place next to him, looking at the waterfall in front of them, thoughtfully. 

'Six.. I think. It was beautiful, y'know.. When you're so young and the world seems so big? It hasn't changed one bit..' Harry said, grinning to the place. He took some time, taking it all in, the. Turned to face Louis and smiled.

'My grandmother met my grandfather here..' He said softly, smiling brighter, looking up to the waterfall. 

'They were both traveling and stopped here, to jump off the waterfall.' He pointed at the top of the waterfall, Louis following his direction, seeing a small rock there.

'My grandfather had said to her, who he just met, she shouldn't jump because it might be dangerous for a woman.' He continued, laughing softly, turning his head to Louis again. His eyes so full of joy that Louis's heart might blow out of his chest. 

'You know what she said?' He asked rhetorically, looking back up the waterfall. ' "Don't tell me what to do Janice." And jumped.' He said. Louis laughed softly, totally imagining it. 

'My grandfather fell in love with her strong character, they traveled with each other for the next weeks. Then, years later, they came back here, and married right there.' He said, full of warmth, pointing up to the waterfall again. 

Louis smiled and looked up to the waterfall. Imagining how they would have stand there, bringing up memories. 

He looked back at Harry, who was watching him in awe. 'That's amazing.. Absolutely.' He said genuinely. He was never so moved by these sort of stories. 

Then the same butterfly came flying around them, and landed on top of Louis's nose. He looked at it, seeing the beautiful colour of the wings. Harry laughed softly, and brought his hand to Louis's face, letting the butterfly fly over to his finger. Louis was endeared by the moment. Seeing Harry with a little butterfly on his finger, looking at Harry's amazed eyes.

It then flew away, up in the sky. Louis and Harry both looked up to it, flying away into the periwinkle sky. Louis sighed contently and looked down at Harry. Something he hadn't noticed is that they were sort of _close_. And Harry was looking into Louis's eyes with careful kindness. It made Louis's soft. But when Harry dropped his gaze to Louis's lips, it made him hot. They were already close, and just a tiny bit of space would cause their lips to touch. 

On top of that Harry's lips were _wet_ from swimming. And he was leaning in a little, waiting for Louis to do the same. He had to mentally slap himself for getting the feeling of Harry's wet lips on his out of his head. 

'We should get out.' He stated, his voice an octave higher, ripping his head away, looking to everywhere but Harry to distract himself. Harry looked up from Louis's lips. The corners of his mouth curling up, his eyes playful. How old was he again? Not 22. Ageless. Fucking ageless prince. 

Harry bit his lower lip, softly, awaiting Louis's reaction who was definitely not focusing on the movement of those teeth singing into his delicious wet, soft, light pink lips. Then the teeth let go of his lip, and his lips pursed, then he blew a kiss at Louis. Louis eyes widened a little. Fuck. He looked up in Harry's teasing green eyes, Harry winked. Then Louis looked around, not wanting to acknowledge he just saw that.

The sky was getting darker. Harry followed his gaze. 'Let's get out.' He proposed. Louis nodded and stood up, water dripping off of him as he got out. 

They walked to the tent, and Louis grabbed his backpack, looking for the towels he packed. He passed Harry one and used one for himself. Shit.. He had to change. He looked at Harry who was putting his hair in the towel, his face now getting more boyish. 

'I'm going to change, in my tent.. And such.' Louis announced, not sure why he did. Harry raised his eyebrows. 

' _And such_.' He repeated.

'Yeah, just get ready for the night.' He quickly said, not wanting to give Harry any ideas. 

'Let's watch the stars afterwards. I'll lay out your hammock in the field as a blanket.' Harry said, already grabbing the hammock. Louis blinked. 'Yeah alright you do you..' 

He got in his tent quickly and zipped it up. Fuck. Okay. He just almost kissed Harry in the water. His heartbeat somehow raised as he pulled out his wet clothes, getting naked in the tent. He dried himself aggressively with his towel and felt more and more stressed out with the second. His heartbeat wouldn't stop raising and he felt nervous. 

Just watching the stars, that's all. Just watching the damn stars, _innocent_. He told himself. But it didn't stop him from pulling on his nicest top and his sexiest boxers and his tightest pants. Didn't stop him from looking in his tiny mirror and fixing his hair with the little knowledge he had about hairstyling. Didn't stop him from adding a little more musky deodorant than needed. Okay fuck, he was deep into this. Balls deep. 

He sighed and unzipped his tent, throwing his wet clothes outside. Then he stepped outside and saw Harry lie in the middle of the grass field, looking at the sky already, on his white and red striped hammock. He hadn't used his hammock yet. 

He took a deep breath and fuck, he should have taken a mint.. _No man you're not kissing him_. Haha no, _no_. He swallowed thickly as he walked up to Harry, who turned his head to look at Louis. Harry was wearing a blue t-shirt on black tight skinnies. Blue suited him very well. His chest came out very good..

Harry gave him a good up and down too, leaning up on one arm. He whistled. Louis hid his blush by turning his head away and rolling his eyes. 'It's not for you or something.' Louis said as he took place next to Harry. Lying down on his back, proudly and stubbornly closing his eyes. He could _hear_ Harry's grin. 

'Of course not.' Harry's voice soothed against Louis's ear. His eyes flew open and he arched away, shaking his head. Fuck. He was so not ready.

Louis looked at Harry, who had this smile on his face, before falling down flat on his back and looked at the stars. Louis sighed relieved and did the same. 

And wow, from here you could see all the stars, more stars than Louis had ever seen on a night. The whole sky seemed full, completely full. It was a beautiful indigo colour. Not dark enough to call it dark yet. The moon not visible.

'I've been wanting to ask you something.' Harry started, in all seriousness. And Louis's heartbeat was raising again and he didn't turn to look at Harry. 'Oh..?' Just came out very nervously, and he wanted to slam his head against the grass.

'When's your birthday?' 

_Seriously?_ Louis turned his head to face Harry, who seemed very serious, looking up at the stars. 

'Why would you want to know that, you know my age.' Louis said. A little surprised Harry made such a serious announcement just for his for a birthday. It also relieved him a little, the tightness in his chest lessening.

'I want to know your zodiac sign.' He answered with a shrug. He turned to face Louis, the most calm and serious expression on his face, waiting for an answer. Louis raised an eyebrow slowly. _Zodiac signs?_ Of course. Should have known of all people _Prince Harold_ would be interested in vague horoscope shit.

'Why?' 

'Because I'm interested. Do you have to be so difficult?' 

'I don't know, maybe it's in my sign.' Louis answered full sarcasm.

'Most definitely.' Harry nodded, agreeing completely by the sight of his face. And Louis rolled his eyes. Harry was very serious about this and he wanted to slam his hand against his head. He held back the 'I was being sarcastic' comment. 

'24th of December.' Louis said then. Harry looked up, his eyes shifting as if he was counting in his head. The starlight lit up his green eyes and Louis wondered if this boy was made of diamonds. Then he looked down again, his eyes narrowing a bit as he found Louis's eyes.

'Capricorn, hm.' He stated and then slowly smiled to himself, as if he knew something Louis didn't. He looked up to the sky again. This guy couldn't be more weird to him.

Instead of confirming he just sassily tilted his head, wanting Harry's attention. 'Oh don't I get your foreseeing the future for Louis the Capricorn?' He asked, a little curious although he was pretty skeptical about vague stuff like this. Harry chuckled, his chest heaving and Louis watched the movement.. Delicious. The sound of his chuckle making him feel softer than it should. Harry looked beautiful in the starlight, inhuman, once more. His hair was still wet, but getting it's curls back, instead of how straight it had been in the water, it gleamed in the millions of lights above them, and it fell prettily around his beautiful face.

He turned his head to Louis, his smile fading away slowly, to a serious expression. 'No. You're an earth sign, you're too skeptical.' He said, like a professor. And Louis pretty much just thought that. So he huffed. Harry didn't have the _right_ to be right. 

'Alright fine. What's your sign? I bet it's the weirdest one.' Louis snapped back. Harry grinned and nodded proudly, literally no reaction to Louis's tone. It was quite frustrating to Louis. As if he didn't _get_ to him, which he clearly did. But not in the way he meant to.

'I'm an Aquarius.' He said, looking back up to the sky, he went to lean on his underarms. Louis had no idea. Of course he knew zodiac signs and horoscopes but he never really cared about them much. He mirrored Harry's movement and leaned on his underarms, looking at Harry's beautifully shaped jawline.

'Water things?' Louis asked. Has to be right? Aqua.. Water..

'No..' Harry laughed, as if he heard it a lot more often, shaking his head in disappointment, head hanging down. 'It's an air sign.' He explained and looked back into Louis's eyes with slight amusement. 'You are sure interested for such a skeptical person.' He remarked. Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry, who only seemed to like that reaction. 

'Explains why you're such an airhead. And no, I'm not interested.' Louis huffed, shaking his head as he looked away. When no reaction came something crossed his mind.

'Hey, does that make you Aang and me Toph? Can I call you twinkle toes?' He grinned, associating it with the last airbender. Such good memories. He was met by a smirk from Harry, a knowing smirk. And Louis proudly stared back. 'Not interested hm?' He said slowly with a slow nod to add the effect. Louis maintained his stare, pressing his lips together tightly. Harry barked out a laugh and then shook his head.

'No, I think Aang is very much a Libra. If I were to be character of Avatar I think I'd be Sokka.. But yes, Toph is a Capricorn I'm sure, you're getting good at this.' Harry said and gave Louis a thumbs up, then averted his gaze back to the stars.

Louis now laughed softly. 'Whatever you say Sparky Sparky Boom Man.' He shrugged and looked up at the stars too, lingering on Harry's face for a bit too long before he was met by the beautiful sight again. He could never get enough of this. 

'We're next to each other in the stars, y'know?' Harry said and pointed up to the sky. Louis followed his direction. But there were too many stars to look at. 'Your constellation looks like a triangle, and mine.. Is a little hard to explain, but it's next to yours.' He said, making hand gestures to the sky on the places were their constellations presumably were. Louis hummed lowly to himself, seeing all sorts of triangles in the stars. 

'I'm next to you.' Louis said softly, a small fond smile playing on his lips. He was next to Harry in the stars, and next to Harry under the stars. He sighed contently, feeling himself at ease with Harry. He wanted to be next to Harry. _Louis.. Your fond is showing_. 

'You are.' Harry stated softly. His words purring and his tone seductive.

Those last peaceful seconds were now gone. Somehow the air he was breathing in was thicker. The peaceful silence was now tense. Louis felt his nervousness come back as he started fidgeting with the loops of his pants. He swallowed, because he felt Harry closing in on him. He refused to turn his head to Harry's. His everything was too _close_ , and Louis was getting too warm. He didn't know if the heat came from his own body or if it was radiating off of Harry's body that was now pressed up against his side.

' _Louis.._ ' Harry practically purred and his arm snaked around Louis's waist ever so slowly. Louis stopped breathing, feeling Harry's arms slide over his waist, sending thrills all over his body. He turned on his side, facing Harry, leaning on one arm, trying to be intimidating. Harry's eyes twinkled, not intimidated at all as he pulled Louis's body closer with his hand, letting it slide over the small of his back, Louis couldn't help but arch into his touch and lean closer to Harry's body. Their bodies now flush against each other, both leaning on their underarms. 

Everything felt suddenly so much warmer and he felt loss of air around him. This beautiful man was approaching him with this teasing smile and that beautiful shining hair and his strong and big hands. Bringing his face closer to Louis's. And Louis was completely paralysed. Trying to tell himself breathing was life-essential. 

'So about tonight..' Harry started, his voice too low and husky, tilting his head a little, fluttering his lashes. _Fuck him._ Louis turned his head the other way, closing his eyes, humming uninterested. Just _pretend_ he's not this close, not this warm. It failed when he could feel Harry's face coming closer, his scent intruding his nose. His hand caressing the small of his back as he pressed his cheek against Louis's jawline. Louis reminded himself to breathe as his eyes snapped open.

'Where do you want me to sleep?' Harry whispered, his hot breath on Louis's ear. Louis's breath hitched again when Harry slowly rubbed his cheek against his jawline. The feeling of Harry's face touching him like this, rubbing too slowly, his face heated up immediately. 'Mmmhm.. Love your stubble.' Harry commented, his voice drowsier. Louis swallowed, humming back encouraging, mentally slapping himself awake. 'Y-you can sleep in the hammock.' He said. He knew he couldn't handle him this night. He couldn't. He knew he would give in if they were longer pressed up deliciously against each other. He knew he was going to drown in his scent, know what Harry tastes like if he were to sleep with him tonight.

Louis unconsciously gave Harry more space and access to his jawline, arching his head more up, eyes fluttering shut. Louis felt Harry's hand move up to cup his jawline, it felt warm and big. Harry rubbed his cheek with more pressure over his jawline. Louis swallowed thickly, his mouth getting dry. 'Want to sleep with you..' Harry whispered and pressed his lips against his jawline softly. Louis's eyes were still closed, he hated to admit how much he was enjoying this. How his body reacted. He needed to resist..

'You already did.' Louis said reluctantly, trying to keep his hand from grabbing Harry's hair and pulling him in. Harry caressed his jaw with his index finger, tracing the outline, and pressed another soft kiss against it, closer to his ear, his face lingering there. Louis felt too warm, too hot. 'No.. _Louis_..' He started, whispering against Louis's ear, his lips touching it while he whispered. Louis sighed out breathily, trembling against Harry's lips. ' _I want to sleep with you_..' 

His breath hitched. His eyes flew open. He didn't imagine that undertone, he was sure. He couldn't react, and Harry's lips brushed against Louis's earlobe, exploring the soft flesh, pressing a kiss on it, breathing out through his nose in a way it teased Louis's ear that was lined up with it. There was nothing but Louis's heartbeat in his throat, his fingers grabbing the grass and pulling it out of the ground in pure frustration. 

He could only pretend he didn't hear that. He could only play innocent, although he actually couldn't. He couldn't, pressed up against Harry, his jawline being caressed so sweetly, Harry's soft lips being placed on his skin. His whole body was begging to be touched, and Harry noticed. Harry's hand now traced down to Louis's neck, and Louis tilted his head to give Harry more access. Fuck, he couldn't resist. His body was betraying him in every possible way.

'Louis..' He whispered again. His fingers caressed the nape of Louis's neck and got his face away from Louis's, however Louis didn't see him as he had somewhere closed his eyes again. Louis could only smell cinnamon and campfire, could only see eyes of emerald green and beautiful wavy hair in his mind. He didn't want to open his eyes again. He didn't want to be confronted with such beauty. He knew he couldn't resist much longer, definitely not if he saw Harry right now.

'Louis look at me..' Harry purred mellowly, calm and soothing. Louis sighed out through his nose in frustration, then turned his head towards Harry's ever so slowly, his eyes still closed, his heartbeat in his throat. It was overwhelming. He was scared, excited, nervous. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting those green ones.

Harry's face was so.. So beautiful. Harry's hand slid up to his jaw again, cupping it, and his thumb stroked gently over Louis's cheek. Louis was captivated, looking into Harry's darkened eyes, so passionate, so tender. He saw Harry's glance flicker to his lips and back up, the motion repeating a few times. Louis leaned back. 'Harry..no..' He brought out, trying to sound strong, but his eyes were wandering off to those full lips. Those lips he had imagined on his for sometime now. Those lips that looked the softest, warmest, comfiest.. He craved for them.

'No?' Harry asked and a corner of his mouth raised just the tiniest bit, his eyes twinkling just a bit more. And Louis blinked a few times. Trying to avert his gaze from those lips, then locking eyes with Harry again, his face burning up. Harry leaned closer to his face, their noses bumping.

'Because..?' He whispered challenging, as his eyes traveled to Louis's parted lips. Everything was hot and tense and Louis couldn't think of anything, his mind going crazy and not helping at all.

'Because we..' 

Harry approached him, head tilting to one side already. 

'Because I..' Louis tried, head spinning, desperately trying to find a reason.

Harry's eyelids were closing, still eyeing Louis's lips with desire. Louis could fucking _see_ Harry's want. He looked down at Harry's lips, that were light pink and slightly parted, looking delicious. Harry bit in his lower lip, seductively, slowly, teasing Louis by drawing his tongue over it afterwards. The wetness of Harry's saliva shining. He bit back a sound and breathed out shakily. 

He turned his head away, breathing in the air sharply as he could not take more of that cinnamon campfire scent. 'Because we're under a fucking starry sky and this.. Is cliché. It's not.. The only thing missing is a full moon and a fucking shooting star. We can't.' His voice was nervous, rushed. Great way to ruin the moment.

Harry, however, now pushed Louis on his back, and framed him between knees, placing them on both sides of Louis's hips, his hands on both shoulders in one quick movement, pressing them down, and he was staring him down with a slight smirk. Louis's air was pressed out of his lungs, his body imprisoned, his vision, a Prince hovering above him. 

'You're afraid hm? Afraid you can't _resist_ me.' Harry said, his voice so husky and one eyebrow raising in nonchalance. His head tilted a little, adding the extra effect and Louis widened his eyes. 

'Not true.' He huffed. Harry laughed and shook his head. 

'You're afraid my lips will have you melt, afraid my taste will make you drown. You're afraid you never want to stop sucking on my tongue.' He continued, his voice half breathy, half raspy when he spoke and Louis heartbeat was once again in his throat, heat flaring up his face. 

'Y-you're wrong.' He whispered with widened eyes, his cheeks burning, swallowing thickly.

Harry licked his lips, the sight of Harry's wet tongue making Louis very dizzy, very needy. 'You're afraid you can't help but moan my name when I touch you, afraid I'll get you nice and hard again by only fucking your ear with my tongue. Because you can't _resist_ me.' Louis was overwhelmed by his words, but he couldn't show weakness, not now.

'I _can_. I can resist you.' He said, his voice now stronger than a whisper, but he didn't believe his own words. And Harry was smirking down at him, with a mocking glance, and Louis hated it.

Harry leaned down, making Louis gasp, but his face stopped just before his. Eye to eye, Harry's challenging green eyes looked into his. And then Harry's eyes closed, and Louis's eyes followed, now only feeling Harry come closer. He was breathing in as Harry breath out his hot breath, and he almost choked when he felt Harry's soft lips feathery light against his own, enough to send a thrill over his entire body.

'Prove it.' He whispered, their lips touching deliciously when Harry spoke and Louis could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He had no time to recharge when Harry brushed his lips over his, just taking his time to let them linger on each part of Louis's lips. Louis was trying not to do anything, trying to keep his mind from everything. _Just resist. Resist him._

He felt pressure on him, as Harry was now lowering his body down on top of Louis, one leg between Louis's, their groins lining up together, torso on torso. Louis's lips trembled just a little against Harry's, which were moving teasingly, as if he was about to kiss Louis, but holding back at the last moment. 

Louis hands moved without his consent, up to Harry's fit body, one on his hip chub which he instantly squeezed a little, discovering the flesh. And the other tangling in Harry's still moist hair, stroking his scalp. He breathed in more cinnamon and campfire. 

'Mmmhm..' Harry moaned lowly, arching into the touches. _F-Fuck_.. Was that supposed to sound so hot? Fuck. The heat flared up in his face and his lips almost captured Harry's lower lip when Harry was giving him another almost-kiss. This time Harry didn't back out, he lingered, feeling Louis's hesitation. It was almost encouraging, and Louis had to press his lips tight together to resist.

Harry's hand moved towards Louis's hair, tangling it into it. His thigh was adding pressure on Louis's cock. Louis was sweating, he was sticky, warm, his cock was hardening and he needed to resist. 

'You can't..' Harry whispered, followed up by pressing his lips against the corner of Louis's mouth. Louis lips parted, trembling needy. His mind was filled with desire, lust. 'Resist me.' Harry finished, as he now sucked Louis's bottom lip into his mouth. The sensation of his lip being in Harry's hot mouth was fucking amazing. He moaned softly, relieved. 

He brought Harry's head down, with his hand, bringing their lips together a little forcefully. _Finally_. Fuck. He whimpered in the motion. His lips moving together with Harry's, capturing his lips between his own, sucking them into his mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of Harry. Harry who was making pleased keening sounds that got Louis crave for more. _More more more_

His hips jolted up against Harry's thigh, creating friction on his cock. He moaned into Harry's mouth, letting his tongue draw out against Harry's lips, following the outlines teasingly, getting a low moan in response and then letting his tongue slide against Harry's. Vanilla.. Harry's thigh was rubbing down on him and it got Louis whimper into Harry's mouth, meeting his movements as his hips bucked back, getting hard. He let his hand slide to Harry's ass and cupped one cheek with his hand. 

Their kiss got wetter, rougher. Harry biting in Louis's lip, pulling the skin as Louis eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure. The friction on his cock working so well together with Harry's lips on his. They parted for a second, both panting heavily. 

'This.. This is blackmail.' Louis stated, whispering. It caused Harry to grin and grab the back of Louis's thigh, pulling it up, stroking it tenderly with his fingers while grinding down on his cock. Louis moaned high in his throat, sounding desperate. And he was. God, he needed it. He was bucking up, grinding against Harry's thick thigh. 

Harry's lips were back on his, and he guided Harry with his hand, pulling his locks experimentally, making Harry moan into his mouth. F- _fuck_. The sound went straight to his cock. He sucked on Harry's lower lip before letting their tongues tangle together. Harry tasted like vanilla, and the inside of his mouth was soft and hot, his lips were amazing. Louis unconsciously started to suck on Harry's tongue. His mind was focusing on Harry getting hard against his thigh, and himself riding Harry's thigh. 

He deserved a fair high moan from Harry that sounded so hot, he could come from just that. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder and starting to bob his head on Harry's tongue, pulling his hair at the same time. Harry's noises were getting more desperate, more wanting. Louis could feel Harry's hips jolt down on him, Harry's hard cock against his thigh. Louis let go of Harry's tongue, a wet pop when they parted. Harry was panting, wanting to get back straight away. 

'Need you..' Harry whispered lining their cocks up, Louis whimpered at the lack of friction for a moment, but now bucking slowly against Harry's crotch, discovering the new friction, their cocks rubbing against each other through their trousers. Louis moaned in approval of the feeling, both hands now grabbing Harry's hips to steady him while he ground up harder. 'Fuck.' He hissed. 'I want to blow you..' He whispered, not in control of his actions anymore. 

'Please..' Harry moaned against Louis's ear. And with that, Louis rolled over, on top of Harry. He brought their lips together for a sloppy wet kiss, grabbing the hem of Harry's blue shirt and pulling it off. That fucking delicious torso.. _His_. He leaned down and first decided to mark what's his, mouthing at Harry's Adam's apple, kissing his neck a few times before he found the right spot and sucked a mark right there, tasting the skin in his mouth. 

'L- _Louiiis_ ' Harry moaned, drawing out his name and _fuck_ that was hot. Harry's hands were on Louis's back, one sliding to the back of Louis's neck and guiding him down. Louis took all his time, licking along the lines of Harry's collarbones while his hand found a way to Harry's perky nipple, and rubbed the nub between his index finger and thumb, making Harry's back arch off the ground. He bit in his collarbone before Harry guided him lower, stroking his hand over the back of Louis's head in the motion.

Louis left little marks all over Harry's torso, licking the outlines of his tattoos, tasting every bit of sweet flesh on his tongue. Harry was whimpering, arching badly off the ground pressing into Louis. 

'So beautiful..' Louis whispered, his nose tracing the happy trail with soft hairs ever so slowly, too push Harry just a little more over the edge. He let his hands trace Harry's sides, sliding over his chest, both hands finding a nipple and then rubbed down his fingers over the hardened nubs. 'Fuck.. _Fuck_.. Louis.' Harry moaned, encouraging Louis to dip his tongue into Harry's bellybutton, pressing teasingly, sending thrills through Harry's body.

He earned a low moan from Harry, and the grip on his hair tightened which made him whimper softly against Harry's stomach. He sucked on the spot beneath Harry's bellybutton and gave his nipples one last rub before going to his pants. 

'I'm going to take you whole in my mouth Harry.. Going to make you feel so good.' Louis whispered, words leaving his mouth in a complete haze, unbuttoning Harry's jeans. He took this moment to _look_ at Harry. He was arching a little of the ground, his eyes closed tightly, little droplets of sweat appearing on his forehead, lips parted, trembling in pleasure. He looked so beautiful all worked up.. Louis _couldn't_ resist him. 

He took his time, torturously slowly unzipping the zipper of Harry's trousers, looking at Harry arching more, brows furrowing together as a whine left his throat. Louis took it all in before moving his trousers down. Harry was kicking them off, wanting to go faster. Louis was now eyeing Harry's beautiful thighs and sort of light pink briefs that looked fucking incredible. He could see the head of Harry's cock peeking out the top of his briefs and his mouth went completely dry. He was wondering if Harry wore lace..

'So hard for me baby..' He whispered, his hands eagerly grabbing the waistband of Harry's pants, looking up at Harry who was panting, nodding to the statement and _fuck_ it was hot to see him like this. 'I'm.. so hard for you..' He moaned back softly between his panting. Louis bit his lip from making sounds to Harry's horny voice. He was throbbing in his pants, still wearing too tight jeans, but he couldn't pay attention to it. 

'Shall I take these off..?' He asked teasingly, pulling the waistband up with one finger and letting it snap back against Harry's skin. Harry let a moan slip, his hand tangling and untangling Louis's hair. 'Please.' He said, his voice gone. His legs were spreading wider and he was giving himself, offering himself on a fucking plate to Louis. ' _Please_..' He whimpered desperately. The sound so hot Louis practically ripped of Harry's pants. Eyeing his deliciously flushed cock that slapped against Harry's stomach. 'Mmm..' Louis let out, his hands curling around Harry's hips.

'Such a pretty cock Harry..' He whispered, seeing pre-cum drip from his slit. He hadn't even touched him.. 'Pretty thighs..' He mentioned softer, letting one hand down to knead the fleshy skin, then letting his hand slide to the back of Harry's thigh, bending it up a bit so he had better access. Harry leaned up on his underarms a bit, so he could look down at Louis. His whole face was pure _sex_ and Louis wondered if he could make this man scream. 

He leaned into his thigh, pressing his jawline against it, never losing eye-contact with Harry who was following his every move with his darkened sultry eyes. Louis closed his eyes in the process, holding onto Harry's thigh, kneading the skin while rubbing his stubble over the milky skin. 'Mmf _fuck_ ' Harry moaned. 

'Been thinking about this..' Louis admitted, talking against Harry's thigh, creating nice beard burn on them as he bit in the skin, sucking the flesh into his mouth. So sweet.. Harry's hips jolted at the action, his cock waiting to get touched while Louis was taking his sweet time on those nice thighs. He stroked the back of Harry's knee teasingly, sucking a mark closer to Harry's beautiful cock. Harry whimpered high in his throat and Louis was pretty sure it was _illegal_ to sound like that.

'Gonna come untouched..' Harry warned, voice so horny and raspy, spreading his legs wider. It was the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. 'Fuck.. I'm gonna come.. Please Louis..' Harry begged, bucking his hips a little, Louis swallowed a moan in his throat. 'Tell me what you want.' He whispered, rubbing his jaw slowly up and down Harry's thigh. 

'I want.. _fuck_. Want your mouth..' He whimpered. Louis eyed him with lust, his whole body flaming up. 'Where?' He provoked more, not knowing if he would ever get enough of seeing Harry like this. Harry's hips stuttered. 'Blow me Louis.. Take me in your mouth, suck me. Just.. _please._ ' He groaned. That made Louis curl a hand around Harry's cock, it was pleasantly big. Harry keened, relieved he finally got the attention he needed.

He gave it a few strokes, spreading Harry's pre-cum out over his shaft with his thumb. Harry was trying to watch down, his eyelids heavy, his hips stuttering, his mouth shaping into a perfect "o" form, pleasure readable off his face. Louis didn't leave Harry's eyes when he licked up the vein on Harry's cock, up to the tip, and then slowly swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the salty cum on his tongue. 

Harry's back arched of the ground, his hand hesitantly adding pressure on Louis's head. 'Louis.. Take me.. I can't-' his words were cut off by his own moan when Louis sucked the head into his mouth, closing his eyes in the motion, hollowing his cheeks. 'L- _Louis_.. Oh..' Harry's moans were beyond hot. And it made Louis whole body tingle. He dipped his tongue in the slit as he stroked the base with his hand, making Harry whimper quite loudly. 

Then he sucked more of Harry's cock into his mouth, Harry's hand guiding him down, stroking his scalp soothingly. _Only Prince Harold would do that._ he thought absentmindedly, taking in more and more, making Harry arch more, and moan louder. 

'I want to fuck your mouth.' Harry suddenly brought out, raspy and quick and with a thick horny layer over his voice. Louis moaned in surprise around his cock, he did not see that coming. 'I want to fuck your mouth so bad..' He repeated, more desperate, panting. Louis sucked back to the tip and parted with a pop, looking up at Harry. His whole chest was flushed, cheeks flaming red, eyes dark and glassy, lips plush and swollen. 

'Another time.' Louis whispered, blowing against the head of Harry's cock. Harry's head fell back in pleasure as he tried to nod. And Louis was back on him, not wanting to miss any second of his delicious cock, hard in his mouth. He stroked the base, swallowing him whole, saliva dripping down from his chin as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. Harry's toes were curling. His legs were quivering. On top of that he was loud.

'Gonna come Lou..' He warned between his moans, guiding Louis's head off of him. Louis parted again a little reluctantly and his hand pumped Harry's cock. 'Come on my face..' Louis brought out with a hoarse voice, not minding the nickname Harry gave him. Harry cried out at that, cum spurting out over Louis's cheeks, in his lashes and on his chin. Louis kept pumping, letting Harry ride out his orgasm as he moaned a stream of ' _Louislouislouislouis_ ' which made Louis more fond of him.

He wiped his fingers over his face and collected the white substance, sucking his fingers into his mouth, wanting to taste all of Harry. Harry was panting, trying to come by senses. It was endearing to watch. Louis crawled up Harry's body, hovering above him for some seconds, watching Harry's pleased face. He leaned down and pressed some kisses against his jawline, feeling how hot his face had become. Just for Louis. 

Two arms closed around him, hugging him tightly into Harry's chest. 'Wow..' He said, genuinely amazed. Louis chuckled against Harry's neck, pressing a kiss there. He was still hard, he had not paid any attention to it at all.. But he didn't want to ruin this nice moment. He leaned up and looked down into Harry's eyes, they were soft and full with admiration. He brought Louis's head down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

'Are you still..' Harry asked, biting his own lip. Louis nodded, grabbing Harry's hand and placing it on his trousers. Harry rubbed over it softly and Louis hissed, feeling the need build up inside of him.

'Tell me what you want..' Harry whispered, cupping him through his jeans. Louis swallowed. He knew what he wanted. But he could not admit it. He couldn't even admit it to himself. He shook his head, which made Harry laugh softly.

'Even now, being difficult.' He said, squeezing Louis through his jeans and he helped a little, getting Harry's hands off. He pinned Harry into the ground, lying down on Harry, his cock pressing against Harry's lower stomach. 

'Want me to return the favour?' He asked softly, licking his lips. Louis looked at his lips and shook his head, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Harry's lips. He couldn't get enough.

'You can make love to me.. That's what you want right?' Harry said, smirking a little bit. Louis wishes it was what he wanted. He wishes he wanted to fuck Harry. But other desires were burning up more than he thought they would.

'I've fingered myself in the shower for you..' Harry said then. Louis eyes widened and his throat went dry. _What_?

'With three fingers.. I left the door open, I wanted you come in..' He continued. Louis mind was going everywhere, picturing those long fingers inside of Harry. Those damn rings on his fingers.. Harry wanting him to come in.

'You like that. You like that I fingered myself.' Harry observed with a small smirk. Louis still couldn't talk. Fuck why hadn't he walked in then.. 

'I can do that, finger myself for you, then you can take me..' He proposed, stroking his hand through Louis's hair. Louis bit his lip and sighed, letting his head fall in the crook of Harry's neck, grinding down just slightly on Harry's thigh.

'I'm up for a lot of things, don't feel embarrassed.' Harry assured with a soothing voice. He stroked Louis's back with his fingers, not minding Louis's grinding. Louis sucked his own lip into his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment. 

'I masturbated to the thought of you fingering yourself when I showered.' He admitted then. Not wanting to say what he wanted to do. He looked up from the angle he was in, seeing the corner of Harry's mouth twitch up.

'I thought I heard you.. I was right.' He said thoughtfully. Louis blushed, glad Harry wasn't able to see. He ground down a little harder, and Harry pressed his thigh up for him. 

'Can make you come like this too..' He whispered against Louis's ear. He shivered and pressed a hot open mounded kiss on Harry's neck. 

'I want you to open yourself up with your fingers..' Louis started, breathing heavily on Harry's neck, licking his lips to the idea. 'Then I want to fuck you with my vibrator..' He said hungrily. 'Get nice and hard for me..' He bit Harry's earlobe. And now.. He has to admit. Admit what he wants. He didn't know he wanted it to be like this, but he couldn't lie to himself.

'Then.. I want you.. to fuck me.' He finished, embarrassed, his cheeks burning. He hated to admit he wanted to be topped by Harry. But he couldn't help it. He was big and massive and protective and fuck, he just wanted that pretty cock inside of him. Just this once. He would top for the rest of his life that he was going to spend with Harry which he certainly hadn't imagined to happen at all. 

Harry breathed in deeply after some moments. ' _Oh_ , Louis Toplinson wants to _bottom_?' He asked mockingly, the teasing undertone making Louis's face flush more. _That fucker._ Harry sat up, Louis now straddling him, he let his hands slide to Louis's bum and gave Louis a fucking rude smirk. Louis felt his hard cock, it was aching, wanting to be touched. 

'Want my cock inside of you hm?' He provoked, giving Louis's cheeks a squeeze. Louis swallowed. Glaring at Harry, trying to suppress his blush. 'I bet you've been using that vibrator for too long.. You've forgotten what the real deal feels like..' He goes on, trying to read any signs of Louis's face.

'Or.. You want to bottom because.. You simply are willing to, because it's me, and my "pretty cock"' He finished with a slight smirk, tilting his head. Louis wishes Harry wouldn't be such an annoying Prince. Either way he needed attention for his cock, he needed it and he couldn't pull off to be difficult much longer or he'd burst a nut.

'You want me to top because you almost never let anyone top and the idea of me topping gets you hot..' Harry continued his theories, ending with a questioning tone, tilting his head at Louis. And Louis sighed heavily, trying not to ride up against Harry, as he leaned his body in.

'All three. Now fuck me.' He whispered hoarse. Harry turned his head a little, meeting Louis's lust-filled eyes with his playful ones. Harry's pupils started to consume most of his eye colour.

'Alright.. Then, dress out.. And bring me your beautiful purple vibrator.' Harry said, licking his lips. Louis swallowed, he was fully clothed. What a mess. He nodded and stood up. Taking his top off and throwing it on the ground. He got a low whistle from Harry. And it made his cheeks flush. After all he tried a little to look at least nice for Harry. Honestly it was embarrassing. He just looked at the ground

'Chest hair.. Could you be more perfect?' Harry said, more to himself, than Louis, but it still made his heartbeat raise if that was anatomically possible. 

_Perfect_? That's a new one. He decided to take it with a small smirk. He undid his button, unzipped the zipper and wiggled out of his tight skinnies meanwhile Harry was taking position on his hands and knees, but eyeing Louis's every move. He..

_He's going to finger himself on hands and knees.._

Louis swallowed. 'I have.. Lube.' He said, but Harry was already sucking his own fingers into his mouth, eyeing Louis with intense dark eyes Louis didn't know Harry could even make. 'Or.. that..' Louis said, his hoarse voice from blowing now breathy, looking at Harry.

He was standing there, in a grass field, so hard, watching this man on his hands and knees in front of him getting ready to fuck himself with his own fingers. He was captivated in the movement of Harry sucking on his own fingers, sliding them in and out of his wet mouth, swirling his tongue between them while his eyes were closed in concentration. Louis's hand reached out to his cock, grabbing it through is boxers. He let out a relieved sigh at the familiar feeling. 

The noise made Harry's eyes open, and watch Louis with a look Louis hadn't seen on Harry before. Harry didn't look like a soft prince, prancing through nature. He didn't look like the blouse-wearing foot-in-sink-washing naming-his-cat-Napoleon kind of guy. He looked like he could actually _wreck_ Louis. Something he really didn't know Harry could look like. 

He had imagined Harry as a bottom, a quite cute bottom with lace and all. But this was nowhere near that. This was so.. So not what he had expected. 

Harry's eyes, intense eyes, were not leaving Louis's, not when he hollowed his cheeks around his fingers, not when the long slim fingers slid out of his mouth and saliva dropped on the ground, not when he let his torso lower to the ground. His collarbones and shoulders now pressed against the material of the hammock, his head now on a side, pressing into the grass, his ass high in the air. 

Louis was kneading himself, fondling his balls in his hand without knowingly doing so, but he needed the attention so bad. 

'Louis.. Vibrator.' Harry reminded him with another layer in his voice Louis felt more drawn to than he'd like to admit. Dominant. Harry's voice was dominant. 

He answered with a broken hum and quickly walked to the tent, letting go of himself, squirming out of his boxers as he looked for his vibrator in his backpack. He grabbed hold of it quickly, getting a flash of memories of how it felt to have this inside of him. In the action he also grabbed lube and condoms.

Who knew backpacking could turn out like this? He would hate himself for eternity for being so weak for Harry. 

No time to think about it any longer he stumbled back to Harry, who lay there prettily, as if he was meant to lie there. Louis swallowed in the sight, seeing Harry had already two fingers inside of himself. Louis bit back a groan at the sight. Fuck. He'd been imagining this. And there it was. Hotter and better than any imagination could live up to. Spread out for Louis. 

His hand went to his cock again, standing proud against his stomach. Harry eyed him, licked his lips while examining Louis's shaft. He started to move his finger, slowly at first, and Louis sank down on his knees, hungrily taking it in.

He dropped his stuff next to him on the ground, then grabbed hold of himself, giving himself a few tugs as he watched Harry. 

It was silent but for their soft pants and crickets in the background. It was almost weird how content nature seemed, while two men were getting of in the middle of it. It almost made Louis chuckle and roll his eyes because it would exactly be a thought Harry would have. _Almost_. But Harry, was inserting a second finger, and his magnificent body was fucking himself on it, whimpers rolled over his lips while he looked at Louis, who was giving himself the needed attention, his hand deciding it's own pace as moans slipped from his mouth. 

'How does it feel?' He asked breathily, thumb rubbing the head of his cock that was slick with pre-cum. He wouldn't last long. A low groan was Louis's response. The sound of Harry's slick fingers made Louis's ears buzz. 'So good.. _fuck_. So good.. Need it..' He whimpered.

Louis moaned, letting go of his flushed red cock. He grabbed the vibrator and lubed it in, the way he always does, except this time he's going to fuck someone else with it. 'How bad do you need it?' He asked, looking at how Harry's moist hair was sticking against his sweaty forehead, looking at how hard Harry was getting again. For him.

' _Louis._ ' He warned. Not wanting to plead for it. Louis couldn't tease him. He needed this so bad. He crawled to Harry's behind, getting a good look of those silky cheeks, his beautiful hole, and three fingers pushed inside of it, rings included. Louis's hand holding the vibrator was shaking, eagerly. Harry's fingers slid out slowly, and the sight made Louis whimper. Embarrassing really, how good Harry looks, and how bad Louis needs it.

He placed his free hand on one cheek, spreading it, and eyes Harry's slick hole. Unable to resist he leaned in and licked over it, tasting the sweet taste, making Harry yelp. 'I'm not going to hold if you're going to rim me too..' Harry groaned. That made Louis smirk to himself. He positioned the vibrator against Harry's hole, circling rounds around it slowly, making Harry arch, desperately. Then he slid the tip in, earning a content moan.

' _More_. In.' Harry demanded between huffs of breath that came out in pants. Louis obeyed, slowly pushing it in all the way, waiting for Harry to adjust. No time to ask Harry if he was ready, Harry began to move back on it, moaning loudly to the feeling. 'So eager..' Louis whispered. He didn't have time to pay attention to himself, fully focusing on this.

He flicked on the switched without a warning, making it vibrate inside of Harry. 'Lou _iiis_ fuck _fuck_!' His legs quivered, his body arched deeply. Louis bit back a moan to the sight, letting Harry struggle with the sensation. He couldn't help but moan when he pushed the vibrator in and out, letting Harry make keening noises too hot to describe. Harry's body met his movements, fucking himself eagerly on the toy. 

'I wanna makeloveto _youLouis_.' He slurred, pushing his body off the vibrator, with a high whimper. Louis switched it off, throwing it on grass. He more than needed Harry. He craved for it right now. So much he didn't have time to make fun of Harry's choice of stupid fucking words. Harry sat up and looked at Louis, his eyes glassy, his cock hard again. Louis couldn't get enough. Never enough. 

'On your back, please, I want to look at you.' He said, grabbing a condom package and ripping it open between his teeth, while Louis laid down on his back, half on the hammock half on the grass. By the time Harry had rolled the condom down on him, Louis was already spread out and eagerly waiting. He couldn't even be embarrassed about it.

'We're doing things in such a difficult manner, I mean you could have just told me you wanted me to top. Now I'm opened up and ready while I still have to open you up.' Harry murmured, lubing himself and his fingers up. Quick as he was, he pushed one finger inside of Louis's tight hole, up to the knuckle. Louis cried out, the sensation so painful and pleasurable at the same time it made his head spin. 

'But you _love_ being difficult.. Don't you Louis?' He asked, sliding his finger back, and thrusting it back in. Louis moaned, not replying. Harry's free hand grabbed Louis's underside of his thigh and pushed it further up, giving it a squeeze. It made Louis's hips jolt and meet Harry's movement. The pleasure was taking over. 'More..' He breathed. Harry pushed another finger inside, more subtle, and began to scissor Louis. 

' _Harry_..' Leaved his mouth in most embarrassing way, his cock was practically dying from the lack of attention, the different sensation not easing the desperate need to touch himself but increasing it. His body was hot. He felt heavy with lust. A third finger joined, faster and a little painful, but the feeling of it filling up his body was overwhelming nonetheless. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 'Please fuck me..' He whispered/whimpered embarrassed his voice cracking, not meeting Harry's eyes. 'Make love.' Harry corrected softly. Louis would slam his head against the ground if it weren't to heavy to lift right now. 'Please Prince Harold make sweet love to me. Dickhead.' He moaned. It made Harry laugh all the same. 

'Alright cheekbones.' He said, letting his fingers slide out, making Louis feel empty. But Louis didn't have time to whine at the feeling, as the head of Harry's cock was pressing against his entrance, teasingly tracing circles like Louis did with the vibrator. 'Oh fuck.. Oh fuck just _fuck me_.' Louis couldn't make any more of his words. And with that Harry thrusted in. Making him moan loudly in response. 

When he opened his eyes Harry was hovering above him, each hand on a thigh, pushing them up. When their eyes met, Louis could swear his heart bursted out of his chest. What kind of soulmate shit is this. Harry leaned down for a kiss but their noses bumped together clumsily. 

'Oops.' Harry said, giggling softly as he let his head fall. He _giggled_. Louis was so captivated by the sound. When Harry looked up again a blush painted Louis's cheeks. 'Hi..' He said, out of nowhere, out of nervousness from the feeling inside his gut. 

Harry smiled softly, his face only slightly lit up by the starlight. The sky wasn't dark enough to call it dark. Then he leaned in again, and his lips pressed the softest kiss against Louis's lips. Louis's heartbeat was in his ears, he was pretty sure Harry could hear it as well. Harry just gave him this look, as if they'd known each other for a thousand years.. Before he started to move, and whatever happened that moment was kept safely in a box to think about later.

'Oh.. Oh _Harry_ ' He whimpered high in his throat, the feeling of Harry thrusting into him, filling him up so good. So hot. The sound of Harry's hips slamming against his thighs filling the air, along with Harry's low moans and Louis's high whimpers. 'Harder..' Louis whispered. This was the first time in ages it had felt good to be topped. Harry followed his order, his moans getting louder, his hands gripping Louis's thighs tighter. 

'You're so tight Louis. _Fuck_.' He moaned, scraping his nails over Louis's thighs. Louis moaned in return, meeting Harry's thrusts, one hand curling around his cock and starting to pump. His other hand tangled in Harry's hair, tugging the locks softly, making Harry whimper. He picked up the pace, moaning a ' _Yes_..' which made Louis whimper in return.

Then Harry hit Louis's spot. And Louis cried out, pumping himself harder. 'Again..Harry _again_.' He demanded, tugging Harry's hair sharply, making him do as he said, and hit the spot again. 

'Cum for me.' Harry mumbled lowly, thrusting against it one more time to make Louis reach his climax, screaming out Harry's name as the white substance covered his torso. Harry thrusted a few more times before he came, moaning Louis's name repeatedly, and collapsed onto Louis's torso.

They lay there, breathing in unison, Harry's softening cock sliding out so he could crawl on top of Louis, and turn them around, so Louis was on top of him. And Louis lay his head down in the crook of Harry's neck, catching his breath. 

Cinnamon and campfire soothing him, covering him, embracing him as he nuzzled his nose in Harry's hair. For some moments, it was pleasantly quiet and the crickets were still chirping, the wind was still blowing but time was standing absolutely still, Louis was sure. 

'I think we've always been next to each other in the stars..' Louis said, not sure how it came to him, but it may have relation to the way Harry looked at him. The way Harry made him feel.

'For as long as you exist our constellations were next to each other.' Harry's calm voice said, his hand stroking Louis's hair.

'No, we. Us. We are next to each other, we are, for longer than we exist.' He said, hoping Harry's vague ass would understand, because he sounded embarrassing even to himself.

'I know.' He said softly. It sounded so casual it made Louis look up at him, and he was looking down at him in slight awe. Eyes twinkling even though dark circles of tiredness were around them. 

'You know? Of course you do, guru.' He said. 

'Guru, Prince, Dickhead, I have so many names.' He said with a serious face as he nodded. Louis smiled slightly, biting his lower lip. 'I've known since you said you saw me fly.' He answered, smiling brightly, returning his look to the sky. 

Louis brows knotted, as he crawled up to hover above Harry, blocking his view with his face. 'When did I say that?' He asked in all seriousness.

Harry studied his face as if it was rare. 'When you went to sleep. You told me about seeing me in the meadows. And then you told me, probably asleep already, you saw me fly.' He said, cupping Louis's face with both hands as he leaned up to press a kiss against his lips.

Louis smiled softly against Harry's lips before they let go. 'You know.. You're stuck with me.' Harry said with a nod. 'Whether you want it or not.' He said with a small smirk.

They shared a look, their eyes meeting under the stars, over and over again, in every dimension their eyes are locked together. Louis breathes in sharply.

'Believe me, there's nothing else I want to do than fly away with you..'  
\--  
_1 year later_

'Louis. It's time.' Harry's voice sings, as he opens the curtains in their room. He looks over at Louis, who looks up from the kingsized bed to the clock. He gives Harry his morning glare.

'6 a.m. Prince Harold, no thanks.' He turns over with a huff, rolling himself in the duvet. 

As if called, Napoleon jumps on the bed and pins his nails in Louis's thighs, making him yelp and fall of the bed. Harry can't help but laugh at that. He walks over to Louis who's giving him a death glare. 'I hate your cat.' He says sarcastically, because Harry sees them cuddle on the couch when Louis thinks Harry isn't looking.

He helps him up, enjoying Louis's sleepy face, and kisses his soft pink lips. 

'One year.' He says, feeling the happiness in his gut take over. 'One year since I've found you, and you found me, we have to celebrate.' He says enthusiastically as he takes Louis's hands and leads him to their living room. It's been one year since this place wasn't just Harry's anymore.

'At 6 a.m.' Louis states again, rubbing his eye, yawning loudly. 

'The sun's about to rise, it's time.' Harry says, ignoring Louis's comment. He pulls Louis with him, outside.

'Oi I'm not even dressed.' Louis raises his voice a little. Harry turns around with a smile, looking at Louis's stunning body, only in his boxers, just like Harry.

'Me neither, let's go.' He says, pulling Louis along, breathing in the morning air, fresh and warm. Looking at the mountains where the sun's going to rise. Meadows leading towards it. 

Louis was not protesting anymore, walking along with him. And one lock of their eyes cause Harry to get shivers down his spine. He grins at Louis, who grins in return. They stop, the grain up to their knees. 

Their lips meet, and their bodies embrace each other. Harry pulling Louis close, tasting the sweetness of his soon to be husband's mouth. Sighing out contently through his nose as their kiss was so natural, but always like the first time to Harry. Harry fell in love with Louis every day. In every universe Harry fell in love with Louis. When they break apart a little butterfly flies between them, it was yellow-green. They both stare at it, waiting until it flies away and disappears into the sky, before looking back at each other. 

'Let's go then Harold.' He says as he starts running, pulling Harry with.

And Harry runs with. They run, and run, through the meadows. 

Until the sun rises. When the sun rises, they fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Napoleon is a peasant. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading. I suppose. Yes, yes thanks.
> 
> I am Libra, if anyone wanted to know. I know I rock. Steph is an Aquarius.
> 
> Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver
> 
> Jolene - Dolly Parton
> 
> Cowboy Take Me Away - Dixie Chicks 
> 
> Any Man of Mine - Shania Twain


End file.
